C&B World
by Bee.Dobi
Summary: Co-creative directur Privé yang tak percaya jika dirinya dapat jatuh dalam cinta seorang produser musik [CHANBAEK/KAISOO/YAOI]
1. Prolog

"Eoh? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan ini."

Namja mungil itu berpikir sejenak membuka ingatan yang tersimpan di otaknya.

"K-komik?!"

Masuk ke dalam dunia komik memang tak masuk di akal, namun itulah yang terjadi oleh seorang designer muda. Namja yang selalu kerja keras untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai namja yang sukses.

Tidak tau kenapa dunia seperti berputar cepat hingga ia merasa masuk ke dalam dunia yang mengingatkannya pada sebuah cerita komik hasil karya dari sepupunya.

Sebuah kejadian di dunia komiknya ini membuatnya sama sekali tidak menyangka. Mulai dari dirinya yang di tawarkan bekerja sebagai _co-creative directur Privé_ salah satu perusahaan busana terkenal yang memiliki cabang di beberapa negara. Dan itu membuatnya sangat menikmati pekerjaannya tersebut. Karena itu adalah harapan terbesarnya.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan ia bertemu oleh seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan sempurna layaknya pangeran dongeng. Dan ia pun menyadari jika namja itu adalah sosok yang berada dalam cerita komik sepupunya. Jadi wajar saja wajah namja itu sangat sempurna. Ia akui kalau selera sepupunya itu cukup tinggi.

Namja mungil itu memang sudah membaca sedikit alur cerita komik yang di buat oleh sepupunya, namun untuk cerita jelasnya ia tidak tau akan seperti apa. Bahkan ia tidak tau kenapa sepupunya itu menjadikan dirinya pada peran komik tersebut.

Ketika memasuki dunia komik, ia selalu di pertemukan oleh namja tampan itu yang berlatar belakang seorang _produser musik_. Apapun yang dia alami, mereka akan selalu bertemu.

"Apakah harus bertanya bagaimana dengan akhir dari cerita komik ini?"

 **TBC~**

 _Annyeong~_

 _The first nih buat prolog :')_

 _karena ga pernah buat prolog wkwk_

 _Sebenernya ga mau buat cerita dulu._

 _Eh ke pancing sama admin chanbaek di ig._

 _Akhirnya gatel mau coba bikin ff yang udah di kasih ide :')_

 _ga tau bakal jadi apa ini ff, tapi ini ff bakal perpaduan antara drama W sama idenya admin chanbaek wkwk_

 _Semoga berhasil di buat hingga tetes darah penghabisan :')_

 _penasaran bakal seperti apa?_

 _Tunggu aja ya_ :'v

 _karena jujur ini pengetikan secara langsung ga di pikir pikir lagi wkwk_

 _Makanya di buat prolog dulu._

 _Ayo dong promosiin ff ini biar mereka yang nyari pada tau wkwk_

 _Next?_


	2. Chap 1

**Author POV**

 _'B si co-creative directur Privé yang mengagumi sosok C si produser musik hingga tak menyadari rasa kagumnya adalah sebuah perasaan lebih.'_

Seorang namja bermata bulat seperti mata burung hantu, sibuk berhadapan dengan sebuah laptop.

"Bagaimana jika sinopsisnya seperti ini?" Tanyanya pada sosok namja berkulit tan yang terus memperhatikan ketikan tersebut.

"Kenapa hanya inisial?"

"Karena aku mengikuti judul komik yang ku buat ini. CB World!"

"Ah...arraseo! Kau ingin si pembaca penasaran dengan nama peran di komikmu bukan?"

"Ne! Jadi bagaimana? Apakah sinopsisnya cukup bagus?"

"Kau menggunakan nama brand? Privé?"

"Karena sejak kemarin aku terus memperhatikan baju-baju yang di buat Privé. Jadi aku gunakan nama brand ini saja." Kekehnya yang terlihat lugu.

"Aigoo...kau ngetik sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu bukan?"

"Kai-ya, aku butuh inspirasi sosok C untuk ku buat gambarnya."

"Eoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan sosok B? Kau sudah menggambarnya?"

Dapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat namja bernama Kyungsoo ini menahan tawanya bahkan sedikit ber-smirk ketika mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone miliknya.

"Dia! Namja ini yang akan menjadi sosok B." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan sebuah foto namja mungil yang tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo? Bukankah itu Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun sepupumu?"

"Ketika mengetik ceritanya dan huruf B selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Ku pikir dia cocok untuk ku masukan dalam cerita komikku ini."

"Dan karena itulah aku memilihnya! Dia bekerja sebagai designer juga."

"Dia sudah tau tentang ini?"

"Ani! Aku akan beritahunya jika komik ini sudah terbit!"

"Mmm...jika kau memilih Baekhyun untuk menjadi peran B di komik ini, kalau begitu untuk peran C gambarlah sosok namja yang ciri-cirinya berlawanan dengan Baekhyun."

"Eoh?"

Kai mengambil smarphone milik Kyungsoo, lalu memperhatikan foto namja mungil pada layar persegi tersebut.

"Tubuhnya yang mungil, matanya yang sipit, bibirnya yang tipis--"

"Ckck detail sekali kau mendeskripsikannya!" Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kau cemburu hmm?" Goda Kai menekan-nekan pelan pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Timpal Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Kyung saat cemburu seperti ini."

"Kata menggemaskanmu itu membuatku bergidik. Karena itu seperti kau mengarah pada sesuatu yang mengerikan untukku!" Celoteh Kyungsoo membuat Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi Kyung, menurutku buatlah sosok C kebalikan dari B."

"Mungkin C ini lebih bertubuh tinggi, mata besar, dan wajah tegas."

"Ah...arraseo! Itu akan membuat mereka cocok untuk di pasangkan bukan?"

"Kau akan membuat sosok B di komikmu dengan nama Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja! Sepupuku itu bukan orang terkenal, tidak ada yang tau nama Baekhyun adalah dirinya." Kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kabari aku jika kau selesai membuat gambar keduanya."

"Nde! Gomawo kau sudah membantuku~"

"Tidak ada bayarankan untukku?"

"Mwo? Bahkan komik ini belum terbit kau sudah meminta bayaran padaku?"

"Kapan itu akan terbit?"

"Entahlah! Masih ada beberapa yang harus ku rapihkan. Mungkin akan ada tambahan peran."

"Kau jangan terlalu bekerja keras Kyung. Ingat dengan jadwal tidurmu."

"Arraseo! Sekarang kau pulanglah ini sudah malam."

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika tidak di beri bayaran."

Tiba-tiba Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya.

"Jangan ber-smirk! Kau menyeramkan jika seperti itu." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Menyeramkan atau mempesona hmm?"

"Aisshh kenapa ada orang sepertimu?!"

"Aku ada karena kau ada Kyung.."

"Mwo?"

"Aku terlahir karena kau pun terlahir. Dan kita sama-sama terlahir untuk bersama."

 _Blush~_

Wajah Kyungsoo berhasil memerah mendengar bisikan Kai. Perlahan Kai menghapus jarak diantara mereka hingga ia berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo yang menurutnya bibir kekasihnya itu sangat kissable.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Kai melumatnya lembut.

Asik dengan permainan mereka, namun aktifitas mereka harus terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya di luar kamar.

"KYUNGIE~"

Seruan lantang itu membuat KaiSoo langsung melepaskan tautan mereka ketika seseorang masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Ok seharusnya kau mengunci pintu kamarmu Kyung!"

"S-sejak kapan kau kesini Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Ya namja mungil yang masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo adalah Byun Baekhyun sepupunya.

"Baru saja! Dan aku tidak tau ada tamu di kamarmu."

"Mian karena ini sudah malam aku akan pulang." Kai segera melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik keduanya masih terdiam. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat malu di hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya intens.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"..." Tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Oh my...Kyung! Sejak kapan kau bersamanya?"

"..." Masih tak ada jawaban dari namja bermata bulat itu.

"Kenapa bisa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang namja?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu Baek. Ketika seseorang sudah jatuh cinta, mereka tidak akan memandang apapun."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau--"

"Kau akan merasakannya Baek."

"Mwo?"

"Kau akan merasakan jatuh cinta yang tak pandang orang itu dari segi manapun."

"Maaf Kyung, bukan maksudku meremehkanmu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja denganmu. Kita sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak bertemu."

"Kau merindukanku bukan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ckck ani! Aku akan tinggal disini karena aku sedang ambil cuti kerja!"

"Mwo-ya?"

Kyungsoo merasa sebuah mala petaka akan menimpah padanya jika Baekhyun sudah bersamanya. Karena menurutnya sepupunya itu tidak pernah diam dan selalu mengacaunya.

"Liburan akan sangat membosankan jika hanya menghabiskan waktu sendiri."

"Kau tidak berniat untuk sekamar denganku bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu sa--"

"Andwae! Kau tidur di kamar sebelah saja Baek!"

"Wae?"

"Aku sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Dan kau tau bukan? Aku sangat tidak bisa jika diganggu."

"Aiisshh jadi aku pengganggu untukmu?"

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu Baek! Aku selalu ingin sendiri jika sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Kau tidak lupa bukan, kalau sepupumu ini seorang pembuat komik? Sebaiknya kau kembali keluar lalu makan malam."

"Aigoo...hingga sekarang aku tidak tau kenapa kau mau menjadi pembuat komik." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ya kau tau itu adalah hobi dan keahlianku."

"Ckck bagaimana bisa kau mencintai cerita-cerita seperti itu?"

"Kau harus mencoba membaca komik Baek. Kau akan tau komik itu dapat menghiburmu."

"Selera kita beda Kyung! Aku tidak bisa membaca komik seperti itu."

"Setidaknya cerita komik lebih baik dari pada duniamu."

"Mwo? Tentu saja dunia real lebih baik daripada dunia komik!"

"Kau tidak ingin berdebat denganku bukan?"

Ketahuilah mereka berdua memang selalu bertengkar dan berdebat karena jalan pikiran mereka yang berlawanan arah. Namun keduanya terkadang mengalah dan tetap menganggap itu semua keseruan antar saudara.

Hari semakin malam.

Saat Baekhyun merasa sepi berada di kamar seorang diri, ia diam-diam mengintip kamar Kyungsoo.

Kamar itu kosong tidak ada Kyungsoo di dalam. Sebuah layar laptop masih menyala dan samar-samar Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah gambar sketsa wajah yang terlihat seperti dirinya.

Merasa penasaran, ia mendekati layar laptop itu. Kedua matanya cukup terkejut dengan sketsa yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Tak hanya itu ia melihat sketsa wajah namja lainnya.

"Untuk apa dia menggunakan wajahku untuk sketsa ini?" Gumam Baekhyun.

 _Krek~_

 _Bughh!_

Tepat saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar, Baekhyun yang ingin keluar kamar terkena dorongan pintu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Sejak kapan kau di kamarku Baek?"

"Aisshh kau terlalu semangat membuka pintu Kyung! Kau merusak hidungku."

"Aku tidak sengaja Baek! Dan kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Kau tidak sedang menjadi penguntit bukan?"

"M-mwo? A-ni! Aku mencarimu. Ku pikir kau di kamar."

"Aku pergi ke dapur sebentar. Wae?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan salam untukmu."

"Dari siapa?"

 _Plakk!_

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat pada pipi gembil milik Kyungsoo.

"Dapat salam dari nyamuk kamar sebelah! Bye..." Dengan segera Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar sebelum Kyungsoo murka padanya.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **TBC~**


	3. Chap 2

**Author POV**

Selesai sarapan, Baekhyun mencoba ke kamar Kyungsoo. Rasa penasarannya terus saja menghantui pikiran namja mungil itu tentang sketsa wajah yang di buat oleh sepupunya.

Pintu kamar ini ia ketuk untuk beberapa kali namun tak ada respon apapun dari dalam.

"Kyungie kau di dalam?"

"..." Hening tak ada jawaban sedikit pun dari dalam sana.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar ini lalu memasukan sebagian kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan di dalam.

Kedua matanya terus mencari sosok sepupunya itu namun kamar ini kosong. Tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

Walau ragu untuk masuk, Baekhyun tetap memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamar milik sepupunya ini. Dari dulu Kyungsoo sangat sensitif jika Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kemana anak itu?" Baekhyun terus melangkah mendekati ranjang milik Kyungsoo.

Ia memperhatikan banyak kertas yang terlihat seperti sampah karena berserakan di lantai.

"Heol anak itu seperti sedang patah hati! Lihatlah kertas kertas ini.."

Beberapa kertas itu ia ambil dan di lihat banyak coretan gambar dan tulisan.

"Ku pikir pekerjaannya sangat santai. Sepertinya anak itu sangat stress dengan pekerjaanya."

Beberapa coretan dari tulisan ini ia baca.

 _'Di supermarket'_

 _'Seperti sudah diatur oleh takdir, mereka selalu di pertemukan'_

"Ige mwo-ya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat membaca potongan dari tulisan ini.

"Entah kenapa anak itu tidak mencoba pekerjaan di luar sana dari pada harus berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas ini."

Dengan lancang, ia membuka laptop milik Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya fokus pada beberapa file yang berisi komik hasil dari sepupunya itu.

"Omo...sudah cukup banyak komik yang sudah dia terbitkan."

"Eoh? Bahkan tidak ada satu komik hasil karyanya yang ku baca."

"Apakah menjadi pembuat komik dapat menghasilkan uang banyak?"

Tak hanya berkas cerita-cerita komiknya, bahkan ia membuka file gambar komik yang Kyungsoo buat. Terkadang Baekhyun kagum dengan keahlian gambar sepupunya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat gambar anime seperti ini? Woahh.."

"Sepertinya keluarga kami memang berbakat dalam hal menggambar."

Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat sebuah gambar anime pria tinggi yang Kyungsoo buat. Dengan jahil namja ini mengubah tampilan baju pada anime pria tinggi tersebut.

"Selera fashionnya terlalu kaku ckck!"

"Tenanglah Kyung, aku sebagai designer akan membuat tampilan anime ini sangat hidup untuk di lihat."

Jemarinya sibuk berkutat dengan keyboard laptop ini.

Beberapa menit sibuk mengubah tampilan baju anime ini, tak lama ia mendengar suara klakson mobil.

"Omo! Itu pasti Kyung! Aigoo...anak itu akan murka kalau aku menyentuh barang-barangnya."

Dengan segera Baekhyun menyelesaikan lalu kembali menutup laptop ini.

Sebelum Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar, ia harus keluar dari kamar ini.

 _Krek~_

Tepat saat Baekhyun menutup pintu, suara panggilan Kyungsoo membuat pendengarannya terkesan horor.

"Baek?"

"Eoh? K-Kyung? Aku baru saja ingin masuk ke kamarmu. Ku pikir kau di dalam." Dengan cengiran kaku Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang walau dalam hatinya takut setengah mati.

"Benar kau belum masuk ke kamar?" Selidik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau kemana? Bahkan pagi-pagi kau sudah pergi." Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tinta printer habis. Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat membelinya karena pagi tidak begitu ramai."

"Ah...ok kalau begitu aku ingin mandi."

"Baek.."

Baru saja namja mungil ini ingin melangkah pergi dari Kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sepupunya itu mencoba menahannya.

"Hari ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Jika kau pergi keluar, pulanglah bawa makanan."

"Ckck...kenapa tidak pergi bersamaku saja? Kita sudah lama tidak jalan bersama bukan?"

"Mian Baekie~! Aku sangat sibuk. Terkadang eomma akan berteriak berusaha membuatku keluar dari kamar."

"Jika aku jadi dirimu, sepertinya aku akan membusuk di kamar."

"Oh ayolah Baek, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini! Kau menginap disini tanpa pungut biaya. Jadi sebagai imbalannya, kau harus membelikanku makanan."

"Arasseo..arraseo! Jika kau menginap di rumahku, kau harus bayar 2 kali lipat sebagai pembalasannya. Bye!"

Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia berharap Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya telah menyelusup ke dalam kamarnya.

Namja yang tak kalah mungil itu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu saat melihat pemandangan kamarnya yang benar-benar seperti sampah.

"Aigooo...berapa lembar kertas yang ku campakan?"

Dengan malas ia segera merapihkan kamarnya. Dan setelah terlihat sudah rapih, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Eoh? Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari gambar anime ini." Pikirnya saat memperhatikan gambar anime di laptopnya.

"Apakah aku membuat baju si C seperti ini sebelumnya?" Berulang kali anak ini terus berpikir.

"Ah sudahlah! Pikiranku sangat kacau dan berakhir dengan kepikunan."

 _Drrttt~_

Saat Kyungsoo ingin mencetak gambar itu, ia menerima sebuah panggilan dari Kai.

"Nde?" Sapa Kyungsoo setelah menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _"Kau sudah menyelesaikan gambarannya?"_

"Nde aku sudah menyelesikan gambarnya. Ini aku sedang mencetaknya."

 _"Jinjja?"_

"Bahkan wajah anime ini lebih tampan dari wajahmu Kai!"

 _"Kau pasti terinspirasi dari wajah tampan rupawanku ini bukan?"_ Terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana.

"Kau tidak ingin membuang waktuku bukan?"

 _"Aigooo...kau tidak merindukanku hemm?"_

"Oh ayolah aku cukup stress dengan pekerjaan ini. Jadi aku ingin selesaikan secepatnya."

 _"Gurae, jangan lupa makan!"_

"Arraseo~!"

Panggilan itu pun terputus dan dengan segera ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mencetaknya.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Mempunyai sepupu seperti Kyungsoo sangatlah menyebalkan. Beruntung dia adalah sepupuku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya butuh refreshing. Berkutat dengan imajinasi sangat membutuhkan waktu di luar. Sementara dirinya seperti mumi yang terlalu nyaman di dalam kamar.

Ok sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Karena aku benar-benar sangat gemas dengan sepupuku yang satu itu.

Selesai memarkirkan skuter putih ini, aku segera masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kaca ini, aku merasa dunia berputar sangat cepat. Aku mematung dengan pemandangan di dalam supermarket ini. Semua orang berjalan dengan cepat dan ketika tak sengaja melihat jam tanganku, jarum jam pun ikut berputar dengan cepat.

"A-da apa ini?"

Tepat ketika jarum jam berhenti di angka 7 semua terlihat normal kembali.

Namun tunggu...

Aku merasa ada yang berubah.

"M-mwo? K-kenapa tiba-tiba malam?"

Seketika kepalaku terasa berdenyut dengan semua kejadian ini.

Jika saja seseorang tidak menahan tubuhku, mungkin aku akan terjatuh.

"Gwaechana?" Tanya seseorang dari balik punggungku.

Aku mencoba menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, bermata besar dan bertelinga lebar adalah orang yang menahan tubuhku.

'Eoh? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan ini.'

'Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri namja ini?'

'Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?'

Seketika bayangan gambar anime itu terlintas di benakku. Bahkan coretan dari tulisan itu pun terbayang di pikiranku.

"K-komik?" Kejutku langsung berdiri tegap dan membuat jarak diantara kami.

"Apa kau sakit? Ku lihat kau seperti ingin pingsan." Tanyanya.

"K-kau..." Aku menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah tegasnya yang...

Ok ku akui jika dia terlihat tampan.

"Wae?" Kedua mata besar itu menatapku bingung.

"Ah...ani! Aku hanya merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu."

"Beberapa orang pun dapat mengenalku walau aku tidak tau mereka." Kekehnya.

"Ye?"

"Kau mungkin sempat melihatku di suatu acara musik."

"Acara musik?" Aku semakin dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Kau mengenalku karena aku seorang produser musik bukan?"

"Mwo? Produser musik?"

Namja tinggi ini mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan terlihat lugu.

Ok, jadi siapa sebenarnya yang bingung dengan keadaan ini?

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah mengenaliku?" Tanyanya.

"A-ani! Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Ahh...mungkin aku hanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang mirip sepertimu." Kekehku.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau terlihat sudah sehat."

"Ye?"

"Tadi kau hampir pingsan."

"Ahh...terima kasih sudah menahan tubuhku yang berat ini." Aku sedikit membungkukan badan sebagai rasa terima kasihku.

"Itu tidak masalah." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang mmm...ok cukup menawan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang! Sekali lagi terima kasih..."

Saat aku kembali melangkah untuk pergi, langkahku terhenti dan terdiam beberapa detik.

"Apakah namamu berinisial C?" Tanyaku kembali menoleh padanya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Park Chanyeol imnida!" Jawabnya sedikit membungkuk dan masih dengan senyumannya.

'Omo...b-benarkah C itu adalah nama untuk Chanyeol?'

 **TBC~**


	4. Chap 3

**Author POV**

Baekhyun terus melajukan skuternya. Sepanjang jalan, pikirannya membandingkan namja tinggi yang ia temui di supermarket dengan anime yang di buat Kyungsoo pada komiknya.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Namja itu benar-benar mirip seperti karakter di komik Kyung."

"Dan..."

"Baju yang ia kenakan! Bu-bukankah baju itu sama seperti yang ku gambarkan?"

Namja mungil ini terus berceloteh tak hentinya. Hingga pertengahan jalan ia merasa waktu kembali cepat. Awan pun berubah menjadi terang dengan sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat.

Siang hari.

Kepala Baekhyun kembali terasa pusing dengan semua perubahan dunia ini.

Ia berhenti di pinggir trotoar, lalu memperhatikan sekitar.

"Oh my...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan bumi ini?" Celotehnya.

"Jeogi..."

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan hingga namja mungil itu menoleh dengan terkejut.

'M-mwo? K-kenapa aku harus bertemu dia lagi?' Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau?" Kejut Baekhyun membuat orang itu mengerjit bingung.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya orang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eoh? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu di supermarket pada malam hari?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Supermarket?"

"Kau tidak mengingat?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya di balasan gelengan kepala darinya.

"Aiisshh apakah kau amnesia? Namamu Park Chanyeol bukan?"

"Eoh? Bagaimana kau mengetahui nama asliku? Bahkan orang-orang hanya mengenalku dengan nama Loey."

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia benar-benar tidak mengingat kejadian di supermarket?'

"Omo...ini membuat kepalaku semakin pusing." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Mmm...bisakah aku menumpang padamu? Mobilku mogok. Dan aku ada acara di gedung stasiun tv dekat sini." Pinta namja bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

Kedua mata sipit itu melihat mobil yang terparkir tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan mobilmu begitu saja?"

"Ani! Aku sudah memanggil orang bengkel."

"Arraseo! Baiklah ku beri kau tumpangan. Tapi kau yang kendarai. Kepalaku masih berdenyut."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar balasan dari Baekhyun. Dengan segera skuter itu pindah alih pada tangan kekar milik Chanyeol.

Untuk saat ini Baekhyun tak mau tau dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Jika dirinya terus berpikir, ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah.

Namja mungil itu pun naik pada jok belakang skuter yang akan di kendarai Chanyeol.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di depan sebuah gedung stasiun tv, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari skuter putih tersebut.

"Ayo masuk!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus ikut masuk?"

"Karena aku melarangmu untuk segera pulang. Tunggulah aku."

"Aku menunggumu? Ckck aku bukan supir pribadimu tuan!"

"Setelah acara selesai aku akan membayarmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku menolongmu dengan suka rela. Jadi jangan pikirkan bayaran untukku."

"Selamat bekerja..."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin pergi, namun namja tinggi itu langsung menarik kunci skuter tersebut lalu menyimpannya di saku celana.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tahan kunci skuterku?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol melangkah lebar masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Dan ini cukup membuat Baekhyun ikut masuk karena namja mungil itu berusaha meminta kembali kunci skuter miliknya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menunggu Chanyeol selama kurang lebih 2 jam.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Chanyeol ketika selesai dari acaranya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam namun di detik berikutnya ia membuang nafas berat untuk meredam kekesalannya.

"Kembalikan kunci skuterku!" Pinta Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Bukan kunci yang ia dapat, melainkan tangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menariknya lalu melangkah menuntunnya keluar dari gedung.

"Karena kau tidak mau bayaran uang, maka sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku. Kau bisa makan sepuasmu."

"Aku tidak lapar!"

 _Kruk~_

'Shit! Kenapa perut ini tidak bisa di ajak kompromi?'

Ya, suara itu berasal dari perut Baekhyun yang sepertinya memang lapar. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau tidak kasihan dengan perutmu itu?" Balas Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun hanya terbungkam dengan ejekan namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol kembali mengendarai skuter milik Baekhyun yang kembali duduk di belakang.

 _Skip time_

Selama menunggu pesanan makanan, Baekhyun terus terdiam dan sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya.

'Baju yang ia kenakan masih sama seperti saat di supermarket dan di komik itu.'

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau masih sekolah?"

"Mwo? Aiisshh apakah aku terlihat seperti anak-anak?"

Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya ketika ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku adalah seorang designer! Dan sepertinya kita seumuran."

"Designer?"

"Ne! Wae? Kau ingin mengejekku lagi?"

"A-ani!"

Tak lama kemudian makanan pun datang. Dengan segera mereka menyantap makanan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat lahap.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Awgku sgedang cuwgti!" Dengan mulut yang masih penuh makan Baekhyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah yang benar. Ok aku tidak akan bertanya selama makan." Kekeh Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menghabiskan makananya.

Selesai makan, ia bersandar pada kursi dan tak sengaja bersendawa cukup keras. Dan kebiasaan itu sangat membuatnya malu di hadapan Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya hingga wajah mungil itu memerah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati makanannya."

"Gomawo untuk makanannya.."

"Mmm...apakah aku harus mengantarmu hingga ke rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani! Kau bisa pulang sendiri. Tak lama lagi mobilku akan datang."

"Gurae! Bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis dengan sebuah anggukan kepala untuk jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang! Annyeong~" Seru Baekhyun segera keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Pandangan Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bersiap pulang dengan skuter putihnya.

 **TBC~**


	5. Chap 4

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

"KYUNG...!!!"

Tiba di rumah, aku langsung melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo dengan suara pekikanku yang mengisi seluruh ruangan rumah ini.

 _Krek~_

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampakan diri namja pendek itu di depannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?!" Timpalnya.

"Kau harus tau ini Kyung!"

"Tau apa? Kemana saja kau? Bahkan kau pergi seharian dan pulang malam tidak membawa makanan sama sekali untukku." Balasnya memperhatikan diriku yang memang tidak membeli apapun untuknya.

"Pulang malam? Ini masih sore Kyung!"

"Apakah bulan sudah bosan datang malam? Kau mengigau? Atau kau mabuk?"

"Mwo?"

"Yak Byun Baekhyun, jangan terlalu minum banyak di luar sana!"

Langkahku kembali menuju pintu rumah. Dan saat aku kembali membukanya, ternyata perkataan Kyungsoo benar.

Ini sudah malam!

Bagaimana bisa?

Bahkan saat di perjalanan masih jam 4 sore.

Dengan langkah cepat aku kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Lihat bukan? Ini sudah malam!"

"K-Kyung..."

"Wae?"

"Komikmu menjadi nyata untukku!"

"Ye?"

"Namja tinggi itu. Mata besarnya, kupingnya, bahkan bajunya sangat mirip seperti yang ku gambarkan sebelumnya--" Ucapanku terhenti saat menyadari arah pembicaraanku membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap tajam padaku.

"Mwo? Jadi kau yang mengubah baju peran yang di komikku?!"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau terus mengacak kamarku Baek!"

Aku menutup mulutku dan merutuki mulut ini yang bicara tanpa dosa.

"A-aku tidak mengacak kamarmu Kyung."

"Tidak mengacak kamarku, tapi kau mengacak pekerjaanku!"

"Aigooo...aku hanya ingin membantu sedikit."

"Jangan lagi sentuh pekerjaanku Baek!"

"Mianhae..." Balasku menundukan kepala.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke kamar, aku menahan lengannya.

"Tapi Kyung, aku tidak bohong! Namja yang ada di komikmu itu datang di dunia nyata."

Untuk beberapa detik anak ini terdiam menatapku datar.

Lenganku di lepas begitu saja, lalu menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Minum air putih banyak dan segera tidurlah. Jalja..."

"T-tapi Kyung..."

 _Brakk~_

Pintu kamarnya di tutup dengan sedikit kasar hingga berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Aisshh dasar burung hantu liar!"

Aku pun masuk ke kamar sebelah dan melakukan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin memang hanya kebetulan saja aku bertemu orang yang sama.

Bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau orang mempunyai 7 kembaran di dunia ini.

Ok, ku anggap itu benar.

Selesai aku mandi, aku tidak tidur begitu saja. Kejadian hari ini terus terbayang di benakku.

Merasa tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo karena tidak membelikannya makanan, aku pun ke dapur untuk melihat apakah ada ramen yang bisa ku masak, namun tidak ada satu pun yang ku temukan.

Aku mengeluarkan smarphone dari sakuku lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo.

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Kau mau ramen?"

 _"Kau sedang di luar lagi?"_

"Aku masih di rumah."

 _"Ckck kenapa kau menelponku?"_

"Lebih baik menelponmu dari pada harus secara langsung. Bagaimanapun kau masih terlihat menyeramkan."

 _"Gurae, belikan aku makanan juseyo!"_

"Baiklah akan ku belikan. Kau jangan tidur!"

Selesai menelpon, aku segera keluar rumah. Ku lihat jam sudah menujukkan pukul 08.00 malam.

Cukup berjalan sedikit, aku menemukan kedai makanan pinggir jalan. Jika saja aku tidak memikirkan sepupuku itu yang ku pastikan belum menyentuh makanan, aku malas membelikannya.

"Ahjussi tolong bungkus ramen dan tteobeoki~!" Pintaku.

Untuk beberapa menit aku menunggu pesananku. Dan ketika kedua makanan ini sudah di tanganku, aku segera kembali pulang setelah membayarnya.

Saat aku keluar dari kedai ini, tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkanku.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Aku sangat lapar!" Serunya langsung merampas makanan yang berada di tanganku ini.

"Ini pasti enak! Gomawo..." Lanjutnya tersenyum manis hingga memperlihatkan mata bulat sabit.

'Heol, siapa namja ini? Apakah dia pengemis yang kelaparan?'

"Ayo kembali..." Namja ini langsung menarik tanganku pergi dari kedai ini.

Dengan segera aku menepis tanganku saat beberapa langkah kami.

"Nugu-ya?" Tanyaku.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tiba-tiba mengambil makananku dan sekarang mengajakku pergi bersamamu."

"Oh my! Kau ingin menculikku?!"

Ku lihat namja putih tinggi ini menatapku bingung.

"Kau mabuk lagi Baek?"

'M-mwo? Ba-bagaimana bisa dia mengenalku?'

"K-kau mengenalku?" Tanyaku dengan kedua mataku yang membulat di hadapannya.

"Aigoo...beruntung aku datang di saat kau mabuk seperti ini. Jika tidak, mungkin kau sudah di culik ahjussi liar."

"Aku tidak mabuk! Bahkan tidak ada bau alkohol di diriku."

Tiba-tiba namja ini mendekati wajahnya pada wajahku. Sangat dekat.

Bahkan nafasnya bisa ku rasakan yang menerpa wajahku. Refleks, aku langsung menahan nafasku saat hidungnya mendekati bibirku.

Mungkin jika aku bergerak sedikit, hidungnya akan menyentuh bibirku.

Aku pun langsung mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dariku.

"Kenapa kau menahan nafas? Kau takut ketahuan minum alkohol?"

"Aisshh...sudah ku bilang aku tidak mabuk! Dan untuk apa kau sampai mengendus seperti itu?"

"Kembalikan makanan itu! Aku membelinya bukan untukmu."

Dengan segera aku merampas kembali kedua makanan itu dari tangannya. Saat aku ingin melangkah pergi darinya, tangannya menahanku cukup kuat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang!"

"Tapi kita masih ada pekerjaan. Kau tidak lupa dengan jabatanmu sebagai co creative directur di Privé bukan?"

"M-mwo? Privé?" Kejutku tak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aisshh...kau mabuk parah Baek! Kau tidak lupa denganku juga bukan? Oh Sehun! Manager marketing di Privé."

'A-ada apa denganku? Kenapa semuanya membuatku bingung. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan Privé brand terkenal itu?'

'Oh my...apakah aku sedang bermimpi?'

"Ah...tapi aku harus kembali ke sepupuku. Annyeong!" Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkannya.

"BESOK AKAN KU JEMPUT!" Teriaknya yang ku abaikan.

"Ini membuatku gila!" Gerutuku.

 _Skip time_

Aku kembali masuk ke rumah, lalu segera menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Makanan sudah datang..."

Tanpa menunggu lama, anak ini sudah membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kau beli apa?"

"Ramen dan tteobeoki!"

"Gomawo Baek~" Serunya tersenyum manis lalu mengambil dua makanan ini dari tanganku.

"Kau tidak ingin mengajakku masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur." Balasnya membuatku menatapnya malas.

"Ada apakah dengan kamarmu hingga aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam?"

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk ke kamarku saat aku bekerja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu? Bahkan dia boleh masuk ckck..."

"Itu saat belum ku kerjakan komikku. Dan aku pun menolaknya kesini sejak kemarin."

"Gurae! Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu itu. Aku melihatmu ikut stress!"

"Jalja~"

Saat Kyungsoo ingin menutup pintu kamar, aku menahannya sejenak.

"Jjakaman!"

"Wae?"

"Komik yang kau buat, ada berapa peran?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Intinya ada 3 peran penting. Bye!"

 _Krek~_

Pintu kembali tertutup.

"3 peran?"

"Apakah 3 peran itu, aku, Chanyeol, dan namja Privé tadi?"

"Arrgghh...Kyung sihir apa yang kau buat di komik itu?!"

 **TBC~**


	6. Chap 5

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun mencoba untuk lari pagi. Karena sejujurnya dia adalah namja pemalas untuk aktifitas ini. Mungkin rasa bosan saat cuti kerja membuatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja di dalam rumah.

Ketika asik lari berkeliling taman, tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya bukanlah lari secara maju melainkan secara mundur.

 _Bugh!_

Tak sengaja ia merasa seperti menabrak seseorang dari balik punggungnya.

Namja mungil ini pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok namja tinggi dengan pakaian rapih juga senyuman manisnya.

"Good morning Baekie~"

'Eoh? Bukankah dia namja Privé itu? Mmm...Oh Sehun?'

"K-kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan jika aku akan menjemputmu."

"Mwo?"

"Cukup olahraga pagimu. Sekarang ayo kita bekerja!" Seru Sehun menarik lengan mungil milik Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Yak! Tapi aku harus ganti baju. Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja dengan pakaian olahraga ini?"

"Pakai saja baju yang ada di butik kita."

Kedua namja ini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan segera Sehun melajukan mobil miliknya.

'Apakah aku harus ikuti alur cerita komik yang di buat Kyungsoo?'

'Karena aku sudah pusing memikirkan hal yang tak wajar seperti ini.'

'Oh my...dan ini pun pekerjaan yang ku inginkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mempunyai ide seperti ini?'

'Ok Kyung, sebagai sepupu baikmu ini, aku akan ikuti alur ceritamu.'

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun terus membantin dan tanpa di sadari Sehun sesekali memperhatikannya yang tersenyum seorang diri.

"Sepertinya harimu sangat baik. Kau terlihat bahagia." Pikir Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kita harus menjalankan alur cerita ini dengan baik."

"Mwo? Alur cerita?"

"Ahh...maksudku mmm..."

"Aigooo...bukankah dunia ini seperti alur cerita? Kita adalah peran utama pada cerita masa kehidupan kita." Kekeh Baekhyun yang tak tau harus menyanggah seperti apa.

"Omo...sejak kapan kau puitis seperti ini?"

"Tidak bisakah kita sarapan? Aku belum makan." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apapun! Berikan aku makanan yang layak."

"Baiklah sebelum ke butik, akan ku ajak kau ke cafe."

"Ok let's go!"

Sepertinya namja mungil ini benar-benar berusaha menikmati dunia lainnya tersebut.

Dia tidak peduli dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu mengenalnya dari mana. Dan bagaimana bisa dirinya bekerja di Privé. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah dia harus bahagia di dunia ini.

Selama di cafe Baekhyun coba mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun. Dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan beberapa info dari namja itu. Dan karena sikap Sehun yang sangat easy going, Baekhyun pun tak merasa canggung lagi dengannya.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di butik, Baekhyun segera mengganti baju yang di pilihkan Sehun untuknya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun kita dirinya sudah cukup rapih dengan setelan kemejanya.

"Kita akan membuat design baju untuk seorang yang bisa dikatakan terkenal di dunia industri musik." Jawab Sehun.

"Idol?"

"Ani! Dia adalah produser musik."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tau untuk kejelasannya. Sepertinya kita tanyakan padanya untuk ini."

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang membuat keduanya cukup terkejut.

Mungkin Baekhyun yang lebih terkejut dari pada Sehun.

Ya yang datang adalah Park Chanyeol.

'Bukankah itu C-Chanyeol?' Batin Baekhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo..." Sapa Sehun sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Eoh? Bukankah kau skuter putih itu? Jadi kau bekerja disini?" Kejut Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hanya tidak sengaja." Balas Baekhyun yang hanya di respon anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pesanan kostumnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku butuh beberapa kostum untuk sebuah penampilan acara musik oleh sebagian artis."

"Ok kalau begitu sebaiknya kita ke ruangan untuk membahas ini." Ujar Sehun melangkah menuju suatu ruangan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sehun mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk. Sementara Baekhyun langsung mengambil peralatan kerjanya.

"Kostum apa yang diinginkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tema acara musik ini tentang musim semi. Jadi menurut kalian kostum seperti apa yang cocok untuk tema itu?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Baek? Kau yang lebih paham untuk ini. Karena aku hanya manager marketing." Tanya Sehun.

"Ok, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya." Balas Baekhyun.

Selama memberi Baekhyun waktu untuk berpikir, Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali berbincang. Namun sesekali produser musik itu melirik sekilas namja mungil yang sibuk menggambar sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun memberikan hasil design yang telah selesai di buat.

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun langsung memperhatikan gambaran itu.

"Karena tema musim semi, kita pilih warna yang hidup. Dan penuh dengan corak-corak atau gambaran yang indah."

"Dan jika sebuah gaun, mungkin akan ku buat manik-manik untuk mengesankan tampilan mewah." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ok, aku serahkan kostum mereka di tanganmu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kostumku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Seperti apa yang ingin di pakai?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Baju yang memperlihatkan aura positif."

"Mmm...baiklah akan ku coba pikirkan. Sekarang mungkin kita bisa ukur untukmu."

Chanyeol pun segera berdiri ketika Baekhyun sudah siap mengukur dengan tali meteran tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun mengukur, Sehun yang menulis ukurannya pada buku catatan.

Ketahuilah kalau namja mungil itu cukup canggung dan sedikit berdebar ketika harus mengukur bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang cukup intim.

"Ok ini sudah selesai!" Seru Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari namja tinggi itu.

"Kapan ini akan jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ku usahakan 1 bulan sebelum acara. Aku akan menghubungi jika semuanya telah selesai." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah terima kasih!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Percayalah pada pekerjaannya. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan." Ucap Sehun.

"Nde! Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung di Privé!" Seru Sehun.

Chanyeol pun segera pergi dan tak lupa membalas senyuman manisnya pada Baekhyun yang sedikit membungkuk dengan senyumannya.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku meminta izin pada Sehun untuk segera pulang.

Dan ya, sebelum benar-benar pulang, aku membelikan Kyungsoo makanan.

 _Skip time_

Seperti biasa aku akan berseru ketika tiba di rumah.

"Kyungie~~"

"Keluarlah dari kamar berhantumu itu!"

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Aku tau kau sangat lapar!"

"Karena aku yakin kau--" Celotehanku terhenti saat melihat wajah horor Kyungsoo sudah di hadapanku.

"Sampai kapan kau cuti bekerja? Cepatlah masuk kerja."

"Aisshh...kapan kau akan bersikap manis pada sepupumu ini? Lihatlah bahkan aku terlalu baik membelikanmu makanan."

"Baiklah akan ku makan di kam--"

"Andwae! Kau harus makan di ruang makan ini."

"Kau pun butuh nafas di luar kamar Kyung!" Dengan gemas aku langsung memaksanya duduk di kursi.

"Arraseo!" Akhirnya anak ini pun menyerah dan menikmati makanannya bersamaku.

"Kau selesai olahraga pagi?" Tanyanya.

"Nde! Aku adalah namja yang hidup sehat."

"..." tak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo yang asik menikmati makanan ini.

"Mmm...apakah komikmu masih belum selesai?"

"Wae?"

"Kau terlihat stress Kyung, refresing sejenak tidak akan membuatmu mati dengan inspirasi."

"Kau tau? Inspirasi akan mudah di dapat jika kita berjalan-jalan keluar."

"Kencanlah dengan kekasihmu itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kai.."

"Ya, kencanlah dengan Kai! Kau tidak kasihan dengannya yang menahan rindu?"

"Omo...ku yakin dia sangat merindukanmu."

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sejenak. Pergilah nikmati dunia luar!"

"Karena aku cuti kerja pun ingin menghibur diri--" Aku terbungkam saat Kyungsoo memasukan potong roti kedalam mulutku.

"Mulutmu sepertinya tidak boleh kosong Baek! Itu akan berisik. Ok, selamat menikmati cuti kerjamu..."

Dengan tanpa dosa, anak itu langsung kembali ke kamarnya setelah selesai makan semua makanan ini.

"Teukeuteugh kaug Kyoungthu!"

 _Uhhhukk..._

 **TBC~**

 _ada yg masih bingung?_

 _ok sedikit penjelasan wkwk_

 _jadi disini tuh baekhyun masuk ke dalam dunia komik yg kyungsoo buat. dia bakal masuk ke dunia komik melalui percepatan waktu._

 _jadi kalau waktunya berubah berubah, berarti dia masuk ke dunia komik._

 _gitu..._

 _maaf kalo ngebingungin :')_


	7. Chap 6

**Kyungsoo POV**

 _'Kau terlihat stress Kyung, refresing sejenak tidak akan membuatmu mati dengan inspirasi.'_

 _'Kau tau? Inspirasi akan mudah di dapat jika kita berjalan-jalan keluar.'_

Perkataan Baekhyun kemarin memang ada benarnya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menunda sejenak pekerjaanku. Karena jujur saja aku cukup stress mencari ide cerita lanjutan komik itu. Ya...siapa tau aku akan dapat ide setelah menikmati waktu di luar.

"Kai-ya, apa kau merindukanku?" Tanyaku saat panggilan teleponku di terima oleh Kai.

 _"Omona...tentu saja! aku sangat sangat merindukan pororoku ini."_

"Mianhae...karena pekerjaanku, kau sangat terabaikan."

 _"Gwaenchana! aku mengerti keadaanmu Kyung."_

"Baekhyun terus saja berisik di rumah. Anak itu menyuruhku untuk pergi keluar rumah."

 _"Dia benar Kyung! kau butuh menghirup udara luar."_

"Ya aku tau itu! Jadi maukah kau temani aku seharian ini? Apa kau sibuk?"

 _"Woaahh jjinja? baiklah aku akan siap menemani kekasihku bahkan 24 jam pun aku mau."_

"Gurae, jemput aku 1 jam lagi."

 _"Ok, tunggu aku!"_

"Gomawo~"

Selesai menelpon Kai, aku segera bersiap untuk pergi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk merapihkan diri, dengan penampilan seadanya aku segera keluar dari kamar.

"Eoh? Lihatlah mumi ini akhirnya keluar dari petinya." Seru Baekhyun yang juga keluar dari kamar sebelah.

"Kau baru bangun?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidur terlalu nyenyak."

"Kau mau kemana?" Dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah.

 _Tiiinnn~_

Suara klakson mobil terdengar jelas oleh kami berdua.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikuti saran darimu Baek."

"Kau ingin berkencan?"

Aku melangkah menuju pintu rumah di ikuti oleh Baekhyun yang mengekoriku.

"Good morning~" Sapa Kai saat aku membuka pintu.

"Kalian akan berkencan?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Sepupumu ini butuh refresing. Kau pun jengah bukan? Melihat Kyungsoo yang terus saja di kamar." Balas Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Ok, bawalah namja pendek ini berkeliling. Dia harus tau betapa indahnya dunia luar." Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku ke arah Kai.

"Siap! Kalau begitu kami pergi..." Seru Kai merangkul bahuku.

"Ingat Baek, jangan berani masuk ke kamarku!" Ancamku.

"Kau selalu terlihat horor Kyung!" Balasnya langsung menutup pintu rumah begitu saja.

"Ckck siapa dia berani sekali mengusir pemilik rumah!" Gerutuku.

"Kau ingin kita kencan kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Bawa aku kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

"Ok let's go!" Namja manis ini langsung menarik lenganku mendekati mobil miliknya.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Rumah ini menjadi sangat hening. Walaupun memang tak ada pengaruhnya jika Kyungsoo pergi ataupun tidak. Bagiku sama saja.

Tapi, tidak ada orang yang bisa ku ajak ganggu.

"Ckck dasar burung hantu liar! Dia benar-benar melindungi kamarnya dariku."

"Bahkan kamar ini ia kunci!"

Aku berniat untuk masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, namun anak itu berhasil mengamankan kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Pelit sekali dia! Aku hanya ingin mengintip sedikit alur cerita komik itu. Mungkin itu dapat membantuku mengikuti alurnya."

Merasa menyerah dengan kamar Kyungsoo yang terkunci ini, aku pun mencoba keluar dari rumah yang menurutku seperti rumah hantu. Terlalu sunyi.

Tepat saat ku membuka pintu rumah dan melangkah keluar, keadaan luar kembali terlihat tak biasa.

Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan pertukaran waktu dan dunia ini.

Ya, antara dunia nyata dan dunia komik.

 _Tiinnn~_

Suara klakson mobil membuatku sedikit tersentak saat aku baru saja keluar dari gerbang.

Kaca mobil itu mulai turun dan menampakan wajah runcing milik Sehun yang sudah tersenyum padaku.

"Ckck aku akan menuntutmu jika jantungku tak berfungsi baik lagi karena ulahmu Oh Sehun!"

"Cepat masuklah!"

Ya aku pun menuruti perintahnya.

 _Skip time_

Sehun membawaku kembali ke tempat butik. Sepertinya memang banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan.

Lihatlah, bahkan aku sedang cuti bekerja di dunia nyata. Namun harus tetap bekerja di dunia lain ini.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku pun merasa bosan jika berdiam diri.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah merancang semuanya?" Tanya Sehun menghampiriku dengan segelas kopi yang ia berikan padaku.

"Mmmm...bisakah aku hubungi produser musik itu?"

Sehun memberiku sebuah kartu nama yang bisa ku lihat milik Park Chanyeol si produser musik itu.

"Hubungi saja dia jika masih ada yang belum jelas." Ujarnya.

"Nde!"

Dengan segera aku menghubunginya lewat telepon milik butik ini.

"Yeobeoseyo Chanyeol-sshi! Ini aku, Baekhyun dari Privé."

 _"Eoh? ada apa Baek?"_

"Maaf telah mengganggu, tapi ada yang harus ku tanyakan."

 _"Ya tanyakan saja."_

"Mmm...bisakah kita bertemu?"

 _"Kalau begitu temui aku di cafe Starbucks."_

"Ye?"

 _"Starbucks yang beberapa meter dari gedung stasiun tv saat itu kau mengantarku."_

"Tidak bisakah di butik?"

 _"Untuk mempersingkat waktuku."_

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Tepat saat panggilan berakhir, Sehun sudah berada dibelakangku dan berhasil membuatku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menemuinya di luar sana."

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar."

"Tidak perlu! Bukankah kau pun sibuk hari ini?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tenanglah aku bukan bocah ingusan yang mudah tersesat."

"Gurae! Pergilah. Jika butuh bantuan, hubungi aku."

"Nde! Selamat bekerja manager Oh~" Seruku menepuk bahunya kemudian keluar dari butik ini.

 _Skip time_

Sesuai perjanjian, aku sudah berada di sebuah cafe Starbucks. Belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol yang datang. Bahkan aku sudah menunggunya beberapa menit.

"Heol apakah aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku tidak suka menunggu lama?"

Tepat saat aku menggerutu, namja tinggi itu datang dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Ucapnya duduk di hadapanku.

"Sepertinya produser ini sibuk eoh?"

"Ya sedikit sibuk. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Berapa banyak yang akan mengikuti acara musik itu?"

"Artis yang ku bawa hanya 10 pria, 15 wanita."

"Bisakah aku data ukuran mereka?"

"Kau bisa datang ke gedung kami untuk mengukur mereka."

"Kapan aku bisa menemui mereka?"

"Hari ini jika kau mau. Mereka sedang berlatih."

"Gurae, tolong bawa aku kesana."

Tak jauh dari cafe ini, Chanyeol membawaku ke sebuah gedung cukup besar.

Aku terus mengekorinya menuju suatu ruangan.

"Kau yang mempunyai gedung ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ani! Aku hanya bekerja disini." Jawabnya hanya ku respon dengan anggukan kepala dan bibir yang membulat tanda mengerti.

Tepat di lantai 3, Chanyeol berhasil membawaku ke ruang latihan dimana banyak mereka yang berlatih.

"Perkenalkan ini Baekhyun, dia adalah seorang design dari Privé. Hari ini akan ada pengukuran untuk perancangan kostum kalian." Jelas Chanyeol pada mereka semua.

Sebelum mengukur mereka, aku membuat data terlebih dahulu.

"Ok sekarang aku akan ukur sesuai urutan nama yang telah ku buat." Seruku segera bersiap mengukur mereka.

25 orang harus ku ukur dengan rapih dan jelas.

Perlu kalian ketahui, walau aku terkadang terlihat pemalas di rumah namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan pekerjaan, aku adalah pekerjaan yang rajin.

Ya..bisa dikatakan aku dan Kyungsoo hampir sama jika mengenai soal pekerjaan masing-masing. Hanya saja aku lebih bisa mengatur jadwalku. Kapan aku harus benar-benar bekerja dan kapan aku harus istirahat.

"Semua data pengukuran sudah ku catat. Dan ku pastikan tidak ada kesalahan dari pengukuran ini."

"Gamsahamnida~" Seru mereka serempak dan sedikit membungkukan badan tanda hormat.

Aku dan Chanyeol pun kembali lobby bawah.

"Kau pasti lelah karena mendata mereka."

"Itu tidak seberapa. Aku adalah pekerja keras!" Dengan bangga aku menepuk dadaku di hadapannya yang terkekeh.

"Jangan terlalu pekerja keras. Karena ku yakin itu dapat membuat istirahat seseorang berkurang."

"Sepertinya kau pun salah satunya pak produser..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Matamu besar!"

"Aisshh memang mata besar tanda kurang istirahat?"

"Karena sepupuku pun seperti itu. Dia gila bekerja hingga istirahatnya kurang."

"Sepertinya lebih tepatnya kau yang kurang tidur. Lihatlah, matamu hanya segaris." Kekehnya.

"Aigooo...beruntung kita masih berada di jam kerja. Jika tidak, mungkin akan ku cincang kupingmu itu!"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya ku kembali ke butik."

Baru saja aku berbalik arah dan melangkah, namun Chanyeol menahan lenganku hingga aku menoleh kembali.

"Wae?"

"Biar ku antar kau ke butik."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Ini tanggung jawabku. Karena aku yang menyusahkanmu untuk menemuiku di luar butik."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak terbebani."

"Kkaja..." Serunya menarikku begitu saja.

 **TBC~**


	8. Chap 7

**Author POV**

Park Chanyeol, si produser musik ini mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke butik Privé. Selama perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan banyak diantara keduanya.

Hingga pertengahan jalan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menginjak rem mobil begitu saja dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut bahkan kepalanya hampir terbentur kalau saja dirinya tidak mengenakan seatbelt.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Tanya Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang melepaskan seatbelt lalu turun dari mobil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja mungil itu.

Kedua mata Baekhyun mengekori pergerakan langkah Chanyeol yang terhenti di depan mobilnya. Bisa ia lihat jika namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan ekspresi seriusnya saat melihat sesuatu di bawah sana.

Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun pun ikut turun dari mobil lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi--" Bibir tipis itu terbungkam saat mendapati Chanyeol meraih anak anjing puddle hitam yang terbaring lemah.

"Kau menabraknya?"

"Ani! Hampir saja. Maka dari itu aku rem mendadak."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anjing itu? Sepertinya dia terlihat sakit."

Chanyeol mengangkat anak anjing itu lalu dibawanya ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir dengan anak anjing itu.

"Bisa kau pangku anak anjing ini?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Ye?"

"Sepertinya dia sakit. Mari kita ke dokter hewan."

"B-baiklah!" Baekhyun mengambil anak anjing itu dari Chanyeol lalu di baringkan pada pangkuannya.

Produser musik itu kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

'Lihatlah, dia seperti mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang sakit.' Batin Baekhyun.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di rumah sakit khusus hewan, mereka segera masuk ke dalam untuk mengobati anak anjing itu yang sakit.

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dokter yang memeriksa anak anjing tersebut.

"Anak anjing ini kelaparan dan mengalami dehidrasi."

"Dia akan tumbuh sehat jika kembali mendapat asupan yang baik." Jelas dokter.

"Baiklah aku akan merawatnya hingga tumbuh sehat."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat untuk hewan-hewan bernasib malang.

"Baek, kau bisa temani aku membeli makanan untuk anak anjing ini?"

"Ye?"

"Sepertinya aku akan merawat dia."

"Ahh...baiklah akan ku temani."

Selesai dari rumah sakit hewan, mereka pun langsung menuju pet shop untuk membeli kebutuhan anak anjing tersebut.

Chanyeol terus menggendong anak anjing itu selama mereka di pet shop.

"Berapa banyak makanan yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Baekhyun mendorong troly.

"2 bungkus untuk daging lunak. 2 bungkus untuk serealnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya makanan yang mereka beli, mereka pun membeli perlengkapan lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang membeli semuanya. Makanan, rumah kecil untuk anak anjing, dan beberapa aksesoris.

Mobil Chanyeol penuh dengan perlengkapan anak anjing itu. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun di bawa ke rumahnya. Ya, tak ada yang sadar untuk itu.

"Kau bisa gendong Toben masuk ke dalam rumahku. Biarkan aku yang bawa semua perlengkapannya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Kau memberi nama untuknya, Toben?"

"Nama itu yang terlintas di otakku."

Baekhyun pun menggendong Toben masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Eoh? Bahkan aku tak sadar jika diriku ikut kerumahnya." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk!" Seru Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mengangkat semua belanjaannya.

"N-nde!"

Baekhyun mengekori langkah Chanyeol hingga menuju ruang tengah.

Semua belanjaan itu di letakkan di lantai begitu saja.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ne! Maka dari itu aku ingin Toben tinggal bersamaku."

Chanyeol segera merapihkan barang belanjaannya, juga meletakkan rumah kecil milik Toben pada sudut ruangan yang tepat.

"Sepertinya kau akan teman yang baik." Bisik Baekhyun pada Toben.

Kedua mata sipit itu terus mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang kesana kemari hingga keadaan kembali rapih.

"Tobenie...rumahmu sudah siap di huni!" Seru Chanyeol menghampiri Toben yang masih di gendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau segera beri makan Toben." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja!"

Selama menunggu Chanyeol menyiapkan makanan untuk Toben, Baekhyun menghampiri rumah kecil anak anjing itu.

Tubuh Toben ia turunkan tepat di depan rumah kecilnya. Mengerti jika mempunyai tempat baru, anak anjing itu melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Omo...sepertinya kau menyukai rumah barumu." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Makanan datang Tobenie~"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol membawa makanan juga susu untuk Toben.

Keduanya duduk di hadapan Toben yang langsung menikmati hidangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan tangan yang mengusap sayang pada Toben. Entah kenapa Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kau menyukai hewan?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Ya, sejak aku masih kecil ada beberapa hewan yang di pelihara oleh appa."

"Sepertinya Toben akan nyaman mempunyai teman baru yang baik padanya."

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun.

Selesai Toben makan, Chanyeol mencoba untuk memandikannya. Baekhyun pun ikut membantu karena anak anjing itu cukup sulit untuk di mandikan.

"Aigoo...kau harus mandi Tobenie~! Kau tidak mau memakai baju barumu eoh?" Celoteh Chanyeol dengan baju yang sudah basah karena tingkah aktif dari Toben.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh saat melihat Chanyeol yang mulai menyerah. Namja mungil ini mencoba untuk menjinakan Toben.

"Teobenie~ kemarilah..." Seru Baekhyun mencoba menarik perhatian Toben.

Ketika Toben sudah berada di tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencoba mengambil selang air dan sabun khusus Toben.

Kini keduanya sudah terlihat sama-sama basah. Namun mereka menikmati ini semua.

Selesai memandikan Toben dan mengerikan bulunya, Chanyeol segera memakaikan baju untuk anak anjing itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Lenguh Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah tampan Teobenie~" Seru Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Toben lalu di kecupnya sekilas.

"Bajumu ikut basah Baek. Jjakaman, aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu." Chanyeol segera menuju kamar. Sementara Baekhyun kembali melangkah menuju rumah Toben.

Anak anjing itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bahkan ia tertidur.

"Dia tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol datang membawa baju untuk Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar nyaman berada disini." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Gantilah bajumu." Ujar Chanyeol memberi baju tersebut pada Baekhyun yang menerimanya.

Keduanya saling mengganti baju mereka yang basah.

Chanyeol ganti baju pada kamarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun di kamar mandi.

"Aigoo...bajumu yang terlalu besar atau tubuhnya yang menjadi mengecil?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan mengenakan sweater miliknya. Tubuhnya semakin terlihat mungil karena sweater itu menutupi hingga diatas lututnya.

"Kau perlu banyak minum susu Baek." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Tidak adakah baju yang lebih kecil?"

"Semuanya besar! Gwaenchana, kau terlihat menggemaskan memakai sweater ku itu."

 _Blush~_

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Sekarang bisakah aku kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah...mianhae! Waktumu terbuang begitu saja karena ku."

"Gwaenchana!"

"Biarku antar kau kembali ke butik."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa menggunakan taxi. Lagi pula aku yakin kau lelah setelah merawat Toben."

"Tapi--"

"Istirahatlah pak produser~! Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang nde..."

Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya hingga namja mungil itu kembali menolehnya.

"Baek..."

"Ye?"

"Ku harap kita bisa bermain bersama Toben lagi. Mungkin akan menyenangkan bermain bersama."

"Jika aku ada waktu, kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." Balas Baekhyun.

"Setiap hari!" Lanjut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cukup tertegun dengan ucapannya.

 **TBC~**


	9. Chap 8

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Selesai urusanku bersama Chanyeol, aku segera kembali ke butik karena mungkin Sehun masih menungguku disana.

Dan benar, namja tinggi berwajah runcing itu sudah berdiri di depan butik saat aku baru saja keluar dari taxi.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Bahkan ini sudah menjelang malam." Tanyanya.

"Produser itu mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak kerjanya. Aku pun melalukan pengukuran pada mereka." Jelasku.

"Apa kau lapar? Ayo makan malam denganku." Dengan seenaknya Sehun menarik lenganku tanpa mendapat konfirmasi persetujuanku.

"Bagaimana dengan butik?"

"Aku sudah menutupnya beberapa menit sebelum kau kembali."

Mau tak mau aku pun mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk makan malam. Namja ini mengemudi mobil menuju tempat makan yang menurutnya akan terdapat makanan enak.

 _Skip time_

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun berhasil menemukan sebuah restoran untuk kami.

Kedua mataku terus memperhatikan interior restoran ini yang menurutku cukup mewah dan mungkin makanannya mahal.

Selesai memilih tempat dan memesan makan, aku masih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar yang menikmati makanan mereka.

"Jika kau mengalami kesulitan dalam pekerjaan ini, kau bisa meminta bantuanku Baek."

"Aku tau kau seorang pekerja keras, tapi akan lebih ringan jika seseorang membantumu."

"Aigooo...kau begitu perhatian padaku. Tenang saja, aku akan meminta bantuanmu untuk beberapa persiapan pembuatan baju nanti."

"Aku masih membuat design skestsa terlebih dahulu."

Tak lama kemudian makanan datang. Dan aku cukup terkejut dengan sajian yang sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Kau memesannya sebanyak ini? Bahkan kita hanya berdua." Tanyaku pada Sehun yang menahan tawanya.

"Kau tidak lupa bahwa dirimu makan banyak bukan?" Balas Sehun membuatku tertegun.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Sepertinya namja ini sudah sangat mengetahui kepribadianku.'

"Apakah kita sudah mendapat gaji?"

"Pasti makanan ini mahal bukan?" Bisikku membuatnya terkekeh.

"Anggap saja menikmati awal perang dalam pekerjaanmu. Karena projek ini cukup menguntungkan dan tentu saja dengan kerja yang keras untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Omo...pak manager yang baik hati!" Godaku.

"Cepatlah makan!" Serunya dan dengan semangat aku menyantap semua makanan ini.

Jika ada yang mengatakan memesan makanan lebih lama dari pada menghabiskan makanannya, aku sangat membenarkan itu semua. Karena tak butuh berjam jam aku menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Ahh...perutku seperti ini meledak!" Celotehku bersandar pada kursi saat merasa kekenyangan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya Baek."

"Tentu saja! Ini sangat enak. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui restoran dengan makanan seenak ini?"

"Beberapa temanku memberitahunya."

"Tolong ucapkan terima kasihku pada temanmu yang sudah memberi petunjuk surga dunia ini."

"Ckck seharusnya pekerjaanmu lebih cocok dalam hal kuliner."

"Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka yang bekerja hanya makan saja. Tapi makan banyak terus menerus akan membuat perutku buncit!"

"Dan tidak tinggi-tinggi!" Sambung Sehun terkekeh membuatku mendesis kesal.

Saat aku kembali terdiam mengambil nafas, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh area bibirku. Ya, Sehun mencoba membersihkan sisa makananku dengan tisu.

"Kapan kau akan makan dengan tenang? Kau seperti anak kecil Baek."

"Be yourself! Itu prinsipku."

"Ya kau benar itu memang point penting dalam hidup. Dan aku suka dengan dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Ye?" Aku cukup terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir namja ini.

"Wae? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"A-ani! Aisshh kenapa lama sekali kau membersihkan bibirku? Sudahlah biar aku saja." Timpalku langsung merampas tisu ini dari tangan Sehun.

Dengan cukup kasar dan asal, aku membersihkan bibirku.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Gomawo untuk makan malamnya pak manager~" Seruku beranjak dari kursi.

"Kalau begitu biar ku antar!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Gurae, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

'Heol, kenapa dua namja yang berhadapan denganku selalu memaksa dengan seenaknya?'

 **Author POV**

Ketika Baekhyun kembali pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Bisa ia dengar cukup jelas suara aneh dari rumah ini. Perlahan kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

Tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi di balik dinding perbatasan dapur. Kedua matanya mengintip objek pemandangan di depannya.

Ya, suara itu berasal dari Kyungsoo dan Kai yang asik bertautan hingga membuat decakan manis memenuhi atmosfir rumah sepi ini.

'Lihatlah, bahkan aku sudah menangkap ciuman mereka untuk kedua kali ckck...'

'Heol. Sepupuku yang kejam itu hanya luluh pada sosok namja berkulit tan itu.'

'Bagaimana rasanya bertautan dengan mmm...seorang namja juga?'

Baekhyun terus berceloteh dengan posisinya masih memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertautan manis.

'Ckck sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya.'

Bisa Baekhyun lihat cukup jelas bagaimana cara Kai menyapu belahan bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kissable.

Sekilas Baekhyun terbayang jika posisi mereka adalah dirinya bersama Chanyeol atau Sehun.

'Oh my! Apa yang ku pikirkan?!'

Namja mungil ini melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur. Ia berpura-pura jika dirinya baru saja pulang.

"KYUNGIE~"

Dan ya, aktifitas Kyungsoo dan Kai harus terhenti saat pekikan itu terdengar sangat jelas.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan masaknya.

"Aku di dapur Baek!"

Mendengar balasan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri. Ia melihat Kai sedang sibuk memotong dan Kyungsoo mengaduk masakannya.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah selesai berkencannya?"

"Di luar sana macet. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu santaiku di rumah saja. Maka dari itu Kai masih disini."

"Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan seharian ini?"

"Tidak seharian Baek! Ini masih menjelang sore. Maka dari itu aku masak untuk makan malam."

"Mwo? T-tapi..."

"Wae?"

'Aigooo...perbedaan waktu sangat membuatku pusing.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Ahh...ani! Gurae, selamat memasak calon pengantin." Goda Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Kau ingin ikut makan malam bersama kami?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak! Karena aku sudah sangat kenyang karena makan di restoran bersama Se--" Celotehan Baekhyun terhenti saat menyadari arah pembicaraannya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dari tadi berceloteh aneh.

"Jadi kau pergi ke restoran? Bersama siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bersama sendiri! Ya, diriku sendiri." Kekeh Baekhyun dengan cengiran kaku.

"Kau tau bukan? Sepupumu ini bukan dirimu yang memiliki teman kencan." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Carilah pasangan! Sepertinya kau lebih kesepian dari pada diriku Baek."

"Ckck kau tidak cerewet tapi sekali berucap sangat menusuk!"

Kai hanya terkekeh memperhatikan keributan kedua saudara ini.

"Akan ku sisakan makanan untukmu jika tiba-tiba perutmu lapar tengah malam nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Asalkan bukan sisa dari mulutmu itu, aku tidak masalah! Bye..." Baekhyun melangkah pergi ke kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apakah kalian akan seperti itu terus?" Goda Kai.

"Rumah ini sangat ramai saat kehadirannya disini." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin dia tidak melihat ciuman kita tadi?" Pikir Kai.

"Aisshh jangan bahas masalah itu!" Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

 **TBC~**

 _halo...apa ada yg nunggu? wkwk_

 _maap baru bisa update lagi. di usahakan mulai update lagi karena kemarin lagi sibuk._

 _next?_


	10. Chap 9

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Dengan mengenakan pakaian jogging, aku keluar rumah pada pagi hari. Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk penyamaranku pada Kyungsoo. Karena ku yakin anak itu akan bertanya.

"Kau ingin jogging?"

Benar bukan? Sepupuku itu akan selalu bertanya jika aku pergi keluar. Dan baru saja melangkah menuju pintu keluar, dia sudah mencium bauku.

"Kau bisa lihat bukan pakaianku?"

"Kenapa kau bawa tas juga?"

"Ah ini...mmm sepertinya aku akan melakukan olahraga futsal."

"Futsal sepagi ini?"

"Ayolah Kyung! Kenapa kau terlihat mencurigaiku? Tenang saja aku akan kembali."

"Tidak kembali pun tidak apa-apa. Bahkan itu lebih baik!"

"Ckck kau berdoa agar aku tersesat di jalan?"

"Ani! Aku berharap kau cepat pulang ke rumahmu lalu kembali bekerja."

"Bukankah keberadaanku disini cukup menguntungkan?"

"Heol. Menguntungkan darimana?"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan makanan yang selalu ku belikan untukmu bukan?"

Dan di detik itu juga cengirannya terlihat jelas dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Lebih baik kau kembali lanjutkan komikmu itu. Kalau bisa harus happy ending. Jika sad ending akan ku patahkan jemarimu itu Kyung!"

"Mwo? Apa urusanmu dengan komikku?!"

"Karena itu pun menentukan nasib--"

"Karena itu pun menentukan nasib pembaca. Karena sepertinya pembaca lebih senang jika akhir dari cerita dibuat happy ending."

"Kau keliatan aneh akhir-akhir ini Baek."

"Aneh?"

"Kau selalu salah dalam waktu. Terkadang kau memajukan waktu ataupun memundurkan waktu."

"Itu karena mu!"

"Mwo? Kenapa karena ku?"

"Kau selalu cerewet jadi aku tidak fokus dengan waktu."

"Ckck apa hubungannya!"

"Sudahlah aku akan kesiangan!" Aku kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Semoga kau di pertemukan pangeran tampan di pagi hari!"

Seruan Kyungsoo terdengar jelas di kedua telingaku. Namun aku tetap mengabaikannya.

Di taman.

Aku berlari sepanjang putaran taman. Sesekali aku istirahat dan menghapus keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan leherku.

Ketika aku duduk terdiam, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara anjing yang semakin jelas.

Toben.

Ya, entah bagaimana bisa Toben sudah berada di hadapanku dengan menjilati kakiku yang memakai celana pendek.

"Eoh? Tobenie?" Aku mengangkat tubuh anak anjing ini yang langsung menjilati wajahku.

Ini geli.

Aku hanya terkekeh dengan sikapnya seperti seseorang yang ingin di manjakan.

"Kau bangun pagi untuk jogging?" Tanya seseorang membuatku langsung menoleh padanya.

Ya, Chanyeol melangkah mendekatiku.

"Bahkan aku sudah kesiangan untuk jogging."

"Kau menganggap ini kesiangan? Bahkan ini masih jam setengah tujuh kurang."

'Ok bagaimana aku menghafal perbedaan waktu di dunia komik ini dengan dunia nyataku?'

"Ahh...ya menurutku ini cukup siang! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau bermain dengan Toben sepagi ini?"

"Toben harus ikut olahraga bersamaku. Dan tak sengaja dia menemuimu."

"Omo...Tobenie sangat pintar eoh? Kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik." Seruku pada anak anjing ini dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Chanyeol duduk di sampingku.

"Aku membawa sandwich. Apa kau mau?" Aku menurunkan Toben lalu mengeluarkan dua sandwich dan sebotol air dari dalam tasku.

"Ini makanlah!"

Chanyeol menerima sandwich pemberianku. Kami pun makan bersama. Sesekali aku maupun Chanyeol mengambil sedikit potongan daging untuk Toben yang juga terlihat lapar.

Untuk urusan makan, aku lebih awal menghabiskan sandwich ini. Dan segera minum. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku hanya bawa sebotol air. Bagaimana aku memberi Chanyeol air? Tidak mungkin aku memberi minuman yang sudah ku minum ini.

"Bisakah aku minta minumanmu itu?"

"Ye?"

"Minumanmu masih tersisa, sepertinya itu cukup untukku minum."

"K-kau ingin meminumnya?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa? Berikan padaku." Dengan cepat Chanyeol merampas botol ini dari tanganku lalu segera meminumnya.

Aku memperhatikan caranya meminum. Sekilas bayangan Kyungsoo dan Kai terlintas di pikiranku. Tautan itu kembali terbayang olehku.

'Aisshh apa yang ku pikirkan!'

"Gomawo untuk sandwich dan minumannya." Seru Chanyeol membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"N-nde!"

"Kau akan bekerja hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku harus selesaikan pesananmu itu."

"Baiklah! nanti sore bisakah kita main bersama dengan Toben?"

"Ye?"

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk bermain setiap hari dengan Toben. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Mmm...akan ku usahakan jika pekerjaanku selesai."

"Ok, kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai bekerja." Chanyeol beranjak duduk lalu meraih tali yang dikenakan Toben.

"Tobenie, berikan salam perpisahan..." Ujar Chanyeol pada Toben.

"Pai pai Tobenie~" Seruku mengusap kepala Toben.

Chanyeol dan Toben pun melangkah pergi. Aku terus memperhatikan langkahnya hingga menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang menghampiriku.

 _'Semoga kau di pertemukan pangeran tampan di pagi hari!'_

Sekilas ucapan Kyungsoo terlintas di benakku.

"Heol. Apakah ucapannya memang sudah di rencanakan?" Gerutuku.

"Kau sudah selesai jogging?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nde! Dan kau kesini untuk menjemputku bukan?"

"Haruskah aku jawab?"

"Aigoo...kau terlihat seperti supir pribadiku Oh Sehun! Seharusnya tidak perlu kau menjemputku setiap hari."

"Itu agar kau tidak bolos bekerja."

"Ckck aku tidak pernah lakukan itu! Gurae, ayo kita ke butik."

"Apa yang ada di tasmu?"

"Baju salinan. Ah...kau tunggu di luar mobil, aku ingin menggantinya di mobilmu."

"Baiklah silahkan!"

"Jangan mengintipku arraseo!"

"Tidak ada yang menarik pada tubuhmu Baek."

"Ckck jika belum melihatnya jangan menjelekkanku seperti itu."

"Jadi apakah aku harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu?" Namja ini mulai menggodaku dengan senyuman yang terlihat ingin memakanku.

"Kau masih ingin hidup bukan?" Bukan takut, Sehun hanya terkekeh dengan ancamanku.

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu. Kita akan kesiangan nanti."

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di butik, aku segera bekerja. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Bahkan namja itu tidak mau menggangguku yang sibuk membuat design baju.

Entah berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjaku ini. Dan aku cukup puas karena beberapa design ini telah selesai. Mungkin aku bisa sekalian memberitahu pada Chanyeol nanti.

Dengan segera aku menghubungi produser tersebut.

 _"Kau sudah selesai?"_

"Aku baru saja selesai bekerja. Dan telah menyelesaikan beberapa design baju. Mungkin aku bisa tunjukan padamu."

 _"Gurae, aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Kau ingin menjemputku?"

 _"tentu saja. aku akan segera kesana!"_

"Gurae, aku tunggu di dekat butik."

Ku putuskan sambungan telepon kami setelah mendapat kata setuju dari Chanyeol.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Karena kerjaku sudah cukup, aku keluar dari ruang kerja.

"Eoh? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bahkan kau takut masuk ke ruang kerjaku." Godaku terkekeh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menggangu konsentrasimu. Kau sangat menyeramkan jika marah Baek."

"Omo...pak manager yang pengertian!"

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pulang nde!"

"Mau ku antar? Atau kau akan menolakku lagi?"

"Tentu saja pilihan kedua! Aku akan pulang sendiri. Karena kau sudah terus menerus menjemputku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan design bajumu? Apakah sudah selesai? Kapan kau akan mencari bahan-bahannya?"

"Mmm...mungkin lusa aku akan mulai mencarinya. Dan aku minta dana untuk semuanya."

"Kalau begitu biar ku temani. Sebagai manager marketing aku pun harus tau semua pengeluaran dana."

"Ok, itu bisa diatur nanti. Annyeong~"

 **TBC~**

 _masih ada yg bingung? wkwk_

 _jadi intinya kalau si Baek ketemu si Chan sama si Sehun itu artinya dia udah masuk ke dunia komik._

 _dunia komik dan dunia nyata punya perbedaan waktu. entah itu maju ataupun mundur._


	11. Chap 10

**Author POV**

Tepat ketika Baekhyun keluar dari butik, sebuah mobil terhenti di hadapannya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman. Tak mau membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Toben di rumah? Ku pikir kau akan mengajaknya."

"Awalnya memang begitu. Tapi dia masih tertidur."

 _Skip time_

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Ini sudah kedua kali bagi Baekhyun menginjakan kaki di rumah produser tersebut.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan menunggu Chanyeol yang membuatkan minum juga membawakan beberapa makanan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan design bajunya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah meletakan minuman juga makanan diatas meja.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku pada tasnya. Kemudian memberi buku tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol terus memperhatikan setiap design baju yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Jika menurutmu itu kurang menarik, aku akan mengubahnya."

"Kapan kau akan mencari bahan-bahannya?"

"Ye?"

"Akan lebih baik kau cepat mencari bahan-bahan untuk baju ini."

"Eoh? Kau menyukai design baju itu?"

"Aku sudah mempercayai cara kerjamu. Hasil ini pasti akan memuaskan."

"Aigoo...kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan!"

"Lusa aku akan mencari bahan-bahan dan lainnya."

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku menemanimu?"

"Ye?"

"Aku pun harus tau bahan yang bagus untuk design bajumu ini."

'Aigoo...ada apa dengan dua namja ini? Mereka selalu bertindak sama.'

'Ckck Kyungsoo sengaja membuatku pusing dalam komiknya ini!'

"Bagaimana?"

"Mmm...akan ku kabari untuk ini."

"Ok! Sekarang silahkan minum."

"Minuman ini beralkohol?"

"Tidak begitu tinggi kadarnya. Wae?"

"Aku tidak bisa meminumnya. Adakah minuman lain?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut ke dapur!"

"Mwo?"

Produser itu menarik lengan mungil milik Baekhyun. Langkah mereka menuju dapur.

Pintu lemari es itu di buka dan memperlihatkan beberapa minuman juga makanan.

"Eoh? Ini sangat penuh."

"Karena aku selalu menyimpan makanan maupun minuman. Pilihlah minuman yang kau suka."

Kedua mata sipit itu mulai menelusuri beberapa minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Dan pandangan itu terhenti saat melihat jus stoberi.

"Bisakah aku meminum itu?" Pinta Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah jus stoberi tersebut.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti arah tunjuk tersebut. Dengan senyumannya, namja ini mengambil minuman itu.

"Habiskanlah!" Seru Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun sekotak jus stoberi.

"Gomawo~" Dengan segera Baekhyun meneguk jus stoberi dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Produser itu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menghabiskan minuman tersebut.

"Ah...kenapa ini sangat enak eoh?"

 _Deg~_

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Tak hanya itu, jemari Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Entah kenapa seperti tersengat aliran listrik, namja mungil ini semakin merasakan aneh pada dirinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung. Kedua mata besar itu terlihat meneduh dengan jemarinya yang menarik dagu Baekhyun. Nafas mereka saling beradu hangat menerpa wajah keduanya.

 _Cup~_

Kedua benda lunak itu berhasil saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan membulatkan matanya.

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyapu belahan bibir Baekhyun yang mulai terasa manis.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat bahkan dirinya seperti ingin meledak dengan sentuhan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan. Kedua mata sipit itu terpejam sangat rapat karena ia tidak tau dengan cara apa agar menetralkan perasaan anehnya.

Chanyeol masih asik melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Namun tanpa di sadari, Baekhyun mulai ikut melumat bibir plum milik Chanyeol. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Dan ya, mungkin dirinya kembali teringat adegan antara Kyungsoo dan Kai pada waktu lalu.

Sebenarnya ada rasa ingin sekali ia menolak ciuman ini, namun tak bisa ia bohongi kalau Chanyeol sangat pintar membuatnya luluh dengan permainannya. Dan ini membuatnya seperti sangat menikmati.

 _Guk~_

Suara Toben terdengar oleh mereka yang sama-sama tersadar.

Keduanya pun kembali menjaga jarak. Dan masing-masing menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di bibir mereka.

"Omo...Tobenie sudah bangun eoh?" Seru Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sepertinya dia lapar!" Sambung Baekhyun.

"Ok, makanan segera siap~!"

Chanyeol segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Toben. Baekhyun pun mengangkat tubuh Toben lalu melangkah menuju rumah anak anjing itu.

Selama beberapa jam bermain, antara Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terus mencoba untuk tidak canggung setelah kejadian ciuman tadi.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

"Ckck apakah ini kutukan dari Kyung?"

"Apakah dia terlahir memiliki sihir?"

Sepanjang jalan aku terus menggerutu hingga kembali pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ketika aku masuk, aku harus memastikan jam. Karena aku tidak ingin terlihat bodoh lagi di hadapan sepupuku yang pendek itu.

Ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Jika di dunia komik seharusnya aku pulang sangat malam.

Langkahku langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untukku minum. Entah kenapa degup jantungku masih belum begitu stabil.

Sekilas ciuman itu kembali terbayang olehku dan berhasil membuatku tersendak.

 _Uhuukk..._

"Kau tidak bisa minum dengan baik eoh?" Timpal Kyungsoo yang sudah berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa meter dariku.

"Apakah tersendak pun kau masalahkan?"

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu!"

"..." Aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo yang menatapku bingung.

"Apakah kau melakukannya setiap kali bersama Kai?" Tanyaku sedikit berbisik.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Itu..."

"Itu apa? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Kisseu!"

"Ye?"

"Sejujurnya aku selalu menangkapmu dan Kai sedang berciuman."

"Jadi aku bertanya, apakah kau selalu melakukan itu saat kalian bersama?"

"..." Bisa ku lihat rona merah pada wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau diam itu artinya benar!"

"K-kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?!"

"Kyung, apakah kau mengutukku untuk itu?"

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah Kyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyudutkanmu yang berkencan dengan Kai."

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta tentangmu."

"Baek, kau mabuk lagi?"

"Yak aku tidak mabuk!"

"Sudahlah Baek, aku pusing berdebat denganmu. Jangan sering mabuk diluar sana."

"Bagaimana aku mabuk? Kau bahkan tau kalau aku tidak bisa meminum alkohol!"

"Terserah padamu saja!" Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Sepertinya aku harus berbaik hati dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, ini demi nasibku. Aku yakin anak itu mempunyai sihir.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO! BISAKAH KAU LEPASKAN KUTUKANMU ITU PADAKU?"

"DIAMLAH BAEK! ATAU KAU MAU PISAU DAPUR MELAYANG PADAMU?!"

"..." Detik ini juga aku terbungkam saat mendengar balasan dari Kyungsoo.

Mungkin bisa saja pisau dapur akan melayang ke arahku.

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju kamar.

Heol. Kenapa aku mempunyai sepupu yang menyeramkan sepertinya?

 **TBC~**


	12. Chap 11

**Author POV**

Seperti mulai terbiasa, Baekhyun tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana dirinya masuk ke dalam dunia komik juga bagaimana perbedaan waktu antara dunia nyata dan dunia komiknya.

Namja mungil ini terus saja berjalan mengelilingi meja kerjanya. Ya, Byun Baekhyun kembali pada dunia komiknya. Dan saat ini ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menolak salah satu diantara dua namja tersebut. Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Kalian masih terlalu cepat jika berpikir ia menolak untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai kekasihnya.

Yang di pikirkan seorang Baekhyun adalah cara menolak yang baik dan benar dari salah satu namja itu. Karena tidak mungkin jika dia mengajak keduanya. Dan tak mungkin dirinya harus melakukan sendiri. Untuk urusan mencari bahan, ia butuh bantuan dari mereka.

"Jika Sehun menemaniku, itu bagus karena ia akan mengetahui rincian keuangan yang keluar."

"Jika Chanyeol yang menemaniku, itu bagus karena ia akan bisa memilih bahan yang cocok untuk kostum projeknya."

"Arrgghh eoteokhae?!"

Baekhyun mengajak rambutnya frustasi. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangannya bersamaan dengan suara ponsel yang berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

"Baek..." Panggil Sehun tepat saat Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang terlihat jelas kalau Chanyeol menghubunginya.

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun menoleh Sehun dan layar ponselnya secara bergantian.

"Wae? Kau bisa mengangkat panggilanmu. Mungkin itu penting." Ucap Sehun mulai mengambil tempat duduknya di sofa.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol. Suaranya sedikit berbisik dan sesekali melirik Sehun yang memperhatikannya.

"Ok, nanti akan ku kabari lagi." Tak butuh lama, Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan dari Chanyeol.

Namja mungil ini ikut duduk di samping Sehun yang terlihat santai.

"Bagaimana? Kapan kau akan mencari bahan?" Tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan.

"Eumm..."

"Sehun-ah, aku bingung."

"Bingung?"

"Ok, aku bukan seorang yeoja yang harus memikirkan ini untuk di sembunyikan."

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya aku bingung karena kalian memintaku untuk ikut mencari bahan."

"Kalian?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol! M-maksudku pak produser Chanyeol."

"Dia minta ikut denganmu?"

"Saat aku sedang ketempat kerjanya untuk mengukur beberapa anak, dia memintaku untuk ikut mencari bahan."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat bingung? Bukankah kami bisa ikut bersama?" Dengan santainya Sehun mengusulkan seperti itu membuat Baekhyun gemas dengannya.

"Andwae!"

"Wae? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Eummm..."

"Bagaimana jika produser itu saja yang menemaniku? Mungkin itu membantu karena dia bisa memilih type bahan seperti apa yang dia inginkan."

"Untung masalah keuangan, aku akan membuat perincian data keuangan."

"Itu akan membuat pekerjaanmu bertambah."

"Gwaenchana!"

"Pergilah dengan produser itu. Dan mintalah nota semua pengeluaran uang. Berikan saja nota itu padaku."

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh melakukan perinciannya. Itu adalah pekerjaanku." Sehun mulai beranjak dari duduk.

"Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu. Jangan mengambil bagianku juga! Arraseo?"

"Aigooo...kekasihmu akan sangat beruntung memiliki namja sepertimu." Puji Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Itu tentu saja!" Kekeh Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ckck menyesal aku memujinya!" Gerutu Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol.

Sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pihak Park Chanyeol.

 _Skip time_

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kain. Namja tinggi itu terus mengikuti langkah kaki namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau mau type kain seperti apa?" Tanya Baekhyun namun kedua matanya masih memperhatikan setiap kain-kain tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan dunia kain. Jadi ku serahkan semuanya padamu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Untuk dress mungkin sebaiknya kita gunakan kain sutera karena itu akan memberi kesan soft." Usul Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendapati kain yang ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut memegang kain sutera tersebut.

"Ok ini sepertinya bagus. Pilihkan warna yang cocok untuk tema musim semi." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan pilih dan pesan semuanya untukmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dengan kedua matanya yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak Baekhyun. Bahkan namja ini tak ingin berkedip memperhatikan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pemilik kain itu.

Kurang lebih setengah jam Chanyeol menunggu, Baekhyun pun kembali menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah memesannya. Dan semua kain itu akan di kirim ke butik." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Gomawo..." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam, kkaja~!" Lanjut Chanyeol langsung merangkul Baekhyun untuk kembali menuju mobil.

 _Skip time_

Bukan mengajak ke cafe atau restoran, melainkan ke sebuah supermarket.

"Eoh? Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Kau harus mengetahui kalau diriku bisa memasak enak untukmu."

"Dan agar Toben mempunyai teman makan. Sepertinya Toben sudah merindukanmu."

"Aigoo...bahkan setiap hari kami sudah bertemu."

"Mungkin kau adalah orang yang selalu di rindukan." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun membuat namja mungil ini cukup bergidik.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera memilih beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia masak.

Selesai belanja, Chanyeol segera kembali ke rumah juga mengajak Baekhyun yang tak bisa menolak.

Ketika di rumah, Chanyeol langsung menuju dapur dan bersiap untuk masak. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sudah di sambut riang oleh Toben yang terus menggonggong. Anak anjing itu pun di gendong Baekhyun lalu mereka bermain bersama di sofa.

Beberapa menit kemudian aroma ruangan sudah tercium wangi oleh makanan yang Chanyeol masak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol menyelesaikan masakannya. Ia segera membawa makanan tersebut ke ruang tengah tempat Baekhyun dan Toben berada.

"Ini harum sekali! Kau masak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Terlihat Chanyeol meletakkan dua piring yang sudah terdapat nasi dan potongan daging asap.

"Awasi Toben, bisa saja dia mengambil daging ini. Aku ingin mengambil makanannya dan minuman untuk kita."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Namja mungil ini terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk balik ke dapur untuk kesekian kali hingga pada akhirnya mereka bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Habiskan makananmu! Tenang saja ini tidak beracun." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan~"

Mereka pun makan bersama. Begitu pula dengan Toben yang menikmati makanannya.

Selesai makan, Baekhyun mencoba merapihkan semuanya, namun Chanyeol melarangnya. Namja mungil itu terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mencuci piring. Wajahnya terpapah di meja makan hingga tanpa sadar kedua matanya terpejam. Baekhyun mulai terlelap.

Senyum Chanyeol terangkat ketika mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di meja makan. Ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terlalu kenyang hingga tertidur.

Untuk beberapa detik mata besar itu terus memperhatikan wajah tenang Baekhyun yang tertidur. Setiap lekukan wajah mulus itu ia perhatikan. Entah sadar atau tidak, jemarinya menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah indah seperti ini?" Bisik Chanyeol kemudian mencoba mengangkat tubuh mungil itu tanpan membangun si pemiliknya.

Ya, Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Setelah berhasil membaringkan Baekhyun, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Entah belum puas menatap wajah Baekhyun, atau memang dirinya tak pernah bosan melihat wajah mungil itu hingga ia kembali menatapnya.

Seperti tertarik magnet, wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Bahkan deru nafas Baekhyun mulai ia rasakan menerpa wajahnya. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari benda tipis kenyal yang sudah ia rasakan beberapa waktu lalu.

Jantungnya akan kembali berdegup cepat saat mengingat itu semua.

Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan. Namun karena Chanyeol merasa sangat berdebar, ia hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Good night Baek..." Bisiknya.

 **TBC~**


	13. Chap 12

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Entah kenapa aku merasa sebuah tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman. Bahkan kenyamanannya mengalahkan tempat tidur Kyungsoo juga tempat tidurku.

'Tunggu, jika ini bukan tempat tidur Kyungsoo maupun milikku, lalu aku tidur dimana?'

Perlahan aku membalikan tubuhku saat menyadari suara dengkuran halus tepat di belakangku.

 _Deg~_

Aku mendapati sebuah dada bidang tepat di hadapanku. Dan si pemilik tubuh ini tidak mengenakan baju hingga sangat jelas ku lihat otot pada dadanya.

Jantungku semakin berdebar ketika kedua mataku menelusuri posisiku yang berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

'Tidak mungkin aku di jadikan guling oleh Kyungsoo.'

'Dan sangat tidak mungkin tubuh pendek itu berbentuk seperti ini.'

Dengan hati-hati aku mencoba untuk memastikan pemilik tubuh ini.

Damn!

Park Chanyeol.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tertidur.

'B-bagaimana bisa?'

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersamanya?'

'Apakah kami mabuk?'

'APAKAH TERJADI SESUATU SAAT MALAM TADI?!'

"YAKKK!"

Refleks, aku berteriak hingga membuatnya terbangun dan terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Arggghh..." Erangnya menahan sakit.

"K-kenapa aku bisa tidur disini?"

"Dan--"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku bukan?" Dengan panik aku memeriksa diriku sendiri memastikan tidak ada sesuatu diantara kami.

Chanyeol berusaha kembali berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang pinggangnya.

Bisaku lihat dengan jelas bisep miliknya yang sangat kekar.

"Semalam kau tidur begitu saja. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membangunkanmu."

"Dan ku pikir tidak masalah jika kau menginap di kamarku."

"Untuk masalah aku tidak mengenakan baju, itu karena udara malam tadi cukup panas. Jadi aku tidur tanpa baju."

"Tenanglah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita."

Aku terdiam mendengar semua penjelasannya. Ingin sekali aku kembali bertanya, kenapa dia mendekapku? Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat suasana canggung.

Ok, ku anggap tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa pada kami.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Baru saja aku ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur ini, tangan kekar milik Chanyeol menahanku.

 _Deg~_

Shit, kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungku menjadi aneh.

"Kau mau pulang jam 3 pagi seperti ini?" Tanyanya membuatku cukup tertegun dan sekilas melirik jam digital miliknya. Dan memang benar ini masih jam 3 pagi.

"Mmm...kalau begitu aku tidur di luar saja. Ini adalah tempat tidurmu. Akan sangat lancang jika aku tidur disini."

"Bahkan aku dari awal tidak mempermasalahkan itu." Balasnya berhasil mengunci celotehanku.

"..." Bibirku masih ku rapatkan.

"Tidurlah kembali! Aku pun masih mengantuk. Ingat, kau bukan seorang gadis. Apakah masalah pria tidur dengan pria?"

"..." Ok sepertinya aku dibuat speechles olehnya.

"B-baiklah! Jalja..." Aku kembali berbaring membelakanginya bahkan tidur pada bagian paling pinggir.

Bisa ku rasakan tempat tidur sedikit bergerak. Dan ku pastikan jika Chanyeol kembali tertidur.

Ketahuilah kalau aku sedang menghitung dalam hati. Ya, menghitung sudah berapa lama Chanyeol kembali terlelap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mencoba untuk balik arah. Sialnya, aku tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol yang menatapku entah sejak kapan posisinya seperti ini.

Hampir saja aku terjungkal jatuh ke belakang jika saja lengan Chanyeol tidak menahan punggungku.

Tidak ada jarak diantara kami, lengannya menarik tubuhku hingga tubuh kami saling terkunci.

 _Deg~_

Kali ini tidak hanya degupan jantungku yang kurasakan. Dengan cukup jelas, aku bisa merasakan degupan dari jantung Chanyeol.

Aku mencoba mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

Kedua mata kami saling bertemu dan terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau tidur terlalu pinggir? Kau akan terjatuh." Ucapnya.

Tubuhku menjadi kaku dan tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat pun. Chanyeol belum melepaskan dekapannya. Bahkan dengan tenangnya namja ini tertidur dalam posisi kami seperti ini.

Bisa ku rasakan lengannya cukup erat mendekap pinggangku.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi seperti ini?

Sepertinya tubuh besarnya bisa di katakan hugable. Mungkin bisa juga membuat orang nyaman. Tubuhnya yang harum maskulin.

Ok, kira-kira seperti itu gambarannya karena aku sendiri yang sedang merasakannya.

'Apakah aku harus tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini?'

 **Author POV**

Suara alarm pagi berdering cukup keras. Namun tidak ada yang sadar dengan bunyi alarm tersebut. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi tak berubah sedikit pun.

Ralat, posisi Baekhyun yang sudah berubah. Jika di awal tubuhnya kaku dan menyerah dengan dekapan Chanyeol, namun pagi ini lengannya melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Entah sudah berapa lama alarm berbunyi hingga Chanyeol berhasil terbangun. Melihat posisi keduanya sama-sama nyaman, ia berpikir untuk mematikan bunyi alarm itu tanpa harus beranjak dari tidurnya.

Perlahan ia meraih bantal lalu melemparkannya ke arah jam tersebut hingga terjatuh.

 _Braakk!_

Bunyi jatuh itu cukup membuat Baekhyun bergerak dari posisi tidurnya membuat tubuh Chanyeol mematung.

Dan ya, usaha Chanyeol menggagalkan ekspektasinya. Karena Baekhyun pun terbangun.

"Suara apa itu?" Dengan suara serak dan setengah sadar Baekhyun bertanya.

"Jam terjatuh." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung tersadar dengan posisinya.

"Apakah ini sudah pagi?" Namja mungil ini segera beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Kau bisa lihat keadaan di luar jendela." Usul Chanyeol namun Baekhyun menuruti usulannya.

Lengan mungil itu membuka tirai jendela membuat sinar mentari masuk ke kamar.

"Ini hari minggu, apakah kau tetap bekerja?" Tanya Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ani! Bisa gila jika hidupku hanya untuk kerja." Jawaban Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau mau ikut liburan denganku juga Toben?"

"Eoh? Mau kemana?"

"Sepertinya Toben bosan dengan taman. Bagaimana jika menikmati pemandangan pantai?"

"Mmm...cukup bagus! Jalan alternatif untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

"Kalau begitu mandilah. Kita siap-siap! Aku akan siapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

Chanyeol melangkah menuju lemari bajunya yang terdapat banyak pakaian disana.

"Pakai saja kemeja ini."

Baekhyun memperhatikan kemeja yang terlihat besar itu.

"B-baiklah! Maaf menyusahkanmu. Untuk celana aku bisa pakai celanaku ini."

Dengan segera Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi setelah menerima kemeja dari Chanyeol.

 **TBC~**


	14. Chap 13

**Author POV**

Dengan santai Chanyeol mengemudi mobil miliknya menuju sebuah pantai yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan posisinya memangku Toben.

Sejuknya angin menerpa wajah mereka sepanjang jalan. Ya, Chanyeol menggunakan mobil lamborghini roadster berwarna biru.

"Sepertinya kau seorang pekerja keras!"

"Lihatlah, kau bisa membeli mobil mewah ini."

"Tidak hanya itu, kau pun mempunyai rumah yang tidak sederhana. Dan memiliki 2 mobil."

"Omo...apa kau berasal dari keluarga miliyarder?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mendengar Baekhyun berceloteh yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Heol! Bahkan setengah hidupku untuk bekerja saja tidak sepertimu yang bisa membeli barang-barang mewah."

"Kekasihmu akan hidup bahagia jika mendapatkanmu pak Produser."

Mobil terhenti dengan sempurna, merasa tak tahan untuk tidak membalas celotehan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menoleh pada namja mungil itu.

"Jika setengah hidupmu untuk bekerja, berikan sisa setengah hidupmu untukku. Dan kau akan bahagia jika memberi itu semua."

"Ye?"

Ok, sepertinya Chanyeol akan mengalami stroke dadakan karena sosok namja mungil Byun Baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin sekali mmm...

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo turun..." Seru Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Baekhyun masih terdiam lugu.

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan betapa senang Baekhyun menikmati udara sejuk dari angin pantai.

Sementara Toben di gendong Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa beberapa barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Tepat di bibir pantai, Baekhyun melepaskan Toben dan memasangkan kalung rantainya. Anak anjing itu langsung berlari senang membuat Baekhyun ikut berlari karena ia memegang rantai itu cukup erat.

"Aigooo...kau senang bermain di pantai eoh?" Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandang Baekhyun dan Toben menikmati suasana pantai. Sementara dirinya menyiapkan tikar piknik dan keranjang makanan terdapat beberapa makanan yang telah ia buat sebelumnya di rumah.

"Ah...Toben membuatku berolahraga disini!" Keluh Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat lelah dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Biarkan saja Toben bermain. Dia tidak akan pergi jauh dari kita." Ujar Chanyeol melepaskan rantai pada leher Toben.

"Bagaimana jika dia berlari mendekati pantai? Dia akan tertarik ombak."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya seperti seorang anak." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam kembali mengambil nafas.

Toben kembali berlari kesana kemari. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya.

"Minumlah..." Sebotol air di suguhkan untuk Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya.

Asik bersantai, Chanyeol melihat sepasang anak kecil melewatinya dengan membawa sebuah ukulele.

"Jeogi..." Suara Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan sepasang anak kecil tersebut.

Dengan sangat lugu, mereka menoleh dan terdiam ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekati. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya.

"Kalian kakak adik?" Tanya Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamakan tinggi pada kedua anak yang di hadapannya.

"Nde! Aku kakak. Dan ini adikku." Balas anak lelaki tersebut dengan bangga.

"Omo...kalian sungguh manis!"

"Kau bisa bermain ukulele eoh?"

"Oppa sangat pintar bermain ukelele ini..."

"Jjinja? Kalau begitu bisakah kalian bermain denganku dan kakak itu disana?" Pinta Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang bingung.

Tanpa penolakan, sepasang anak kecil ini menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Mereka pun mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau menculik mereka eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah mereka sangat manis?" Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Annyeong..." Seru Baekhyun mengusap kepala kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Anak lelaki tampan ini ingin menunjukkan permainan ukulele pada kita." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Jjinja? Kau bisa bermain ini?"

Dengan senyuman dan anggukan anak lelaki itu membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah permainanku!" Seru anak lelaki itu mulai bermain ukulele.

Chanyeol menarik gadis kecil untuk duduk di tengah antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Sementara sang kakak berdiri untuk menampilkan permainannya.

Selama menyaksikan, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menikmati permainan ukulele tersebut. Keduanya sangat gemas dengan kemampuan anak lelaki manis itu.

"Omo...kau sangat pintar!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan bersama Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku meminjam ukulele itu? Aku pun bisa memainkannya." Pinta Chanyeol.

Anak lelaki itu langsung memberi ukulele miliknya kepada Chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia yang menikmati piknik di pantai. Kedua anak kecil itu duduk di tengah ChanBaek.

Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bersiap memainkan alat musik itu.

"When you were here before~"

"Couldn't look you in the eye~"

"You're just like an angel~"

"Your skin makes me cry~"

"You float like a feather~"

"In a beautiful world~"

"I wish I was special~"

"You're so fucking special~"

"But I'm a creep~"

"I'm a weirdo~"

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"I don't belong here~"

"I don't care if it hurts~"

"I want to have control~"

"I want a perfect body~"

"I want a perfect soul~"

"I want you to notice~"

"When I'm not around~"

"You're so fucking special~"

"I wish I was special~"

Kedua mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya.

Namja mungil itu pun seperti terhipnotis dengan suara bariton Chanyeol yang terdengar sexy.

Namun permainan harus terhenti karena kedua anak kecil ini mendengar panggilan dari orang tua mereka.

"Eomma sudah memanggil kami!"

"Baiklah, gomawo sudah bermain dengan kami!" Seru Chanyeol mengembalikan ukulele tersebut.

"Permainan ahjussi sangat bagus! Joha..."

 _Chup~_

Sebelum gadis kecil ini pergi, ia mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Pai~" Kedua anak kecil itu pergi dari mereka.

"Aigooo...kiyowo!" Seru Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Toben kembali menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah puas bermain hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol mengusap anak anjing tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia lapar!" Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera membuka tempat makan Toben yang sudah terisi. Ia meletakannya tepat di hadapan Toben.

"Kau pun makanlah! Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat beberapa potongan sandwich yang di keluarkan Chanyeol.

Ya, mereka pun menikmati makanan bersama.

"Mau memancing denganku?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Kau membawa peralatan memancing?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama tidak memancing. Terakhir kali aku memancing dengan appa saat masih sekolah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Toben?"

"Aku membawa tempat kurungannya." Kekeh Chanyeol.

 _Skip time_

Chanyeol memilih tempat batu karang yang sedikit sepi. Toben pun sudah mengambil waktu tidurnya. Itu artinya semua akan aman.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka menunggu ikan yang harus terperangkat pada kait pancing mereka.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak begitu suka memancing. Itu membosankan. Dan sangat jarang aku bisa dapatkan ikan." Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Kau benar! Tapi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk orang yang menikmati waktu santai."

"..." Baekhyun kembali terdiam menatap air laut di bawah sana.

Chanyeol membuka hoodie yang ia kenakan. Tanpa di duga, ia memakaikan hoodie itu pada Baekhyun yang tertegun.

Kedua mata sipit milik Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sibuk memakaikan hoodie untuknya.

"Kau pasti kepanasan. Pakailah hoodie ini!" Ucap Chanyeol menarik cupluk hoodie itu ke kepala Baekhyun.

"..." Kedua mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain.

Sekilas Baekhyun melirik ke arah bibir plum milik Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya berdebar sekalipun hanya melihatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri dari lamunan.

Saat Baekhyun ingin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, tangan namja tinggi itu menarik cupluk hoodie yang di kenakan Baekhyun hingga ia berhasil mendaratkan bibir pada bibir milik Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna dengan tindakan namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Entah kenapa tidak ada rasa ingin menolak, ia hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya teduh.

 _Deg~_

Lagi dan lagi degupan jantung Baekhyun beraksi saat Chanyeol mulai bermain pada bibirnya. Keempat mata itu terpejam menikmati semua perasaan mereka.

Lumatan lembut seakan membuat Baekhyun meleleh. Lidah itu menjilat setiap inci bibir manis Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, namja mungil itu membuka sedikit bibir tipisnya membuat sang lawan dapat celah untuk semakin menelusuri ruang.

Lidah mereka saling bertemu dan menyapa dengan manis. Tak lupa lidah Chanyeol mengabsen deretan gigi Baekhyun membuat saliva keduanya tercampur.

Tak tahan dengan ciuman intens ini, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Ummphh~"

Suara lenguhan dan decakan membuat suasana pantai menjadi manis.

 **TBC~**


	15. Chap 14

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Aku dan Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya setelah puas menikmati waktu di pantai.

Namun suasana cukup canggung karena ciuman di pantai tadi. Sementara Chanyeol merapihkan barang-barang bawaan yang kami bawa, aku membawa Toben ke kandangnya.

"Apa kau menikmati hari ini?" Tanyaku mengusap Toben.

"Kau pasti lelah karena terlalu menghabiskan energi karena berlari sepanjang pantai."

"..." Sesekali aku melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan sendirinya.

Tubuh Toben ku angkat lalu aku berbisik tepat di telinga anak anjing ini.

"Tobenie, apakah kau melihat kami saat memancing tadi?"

"Ku harap kau tidak melihatnya. Karena--"

"Apa yang kau bisikan kepadanya?"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Mmm...ini rahasia kami!"

"Heol. Andaikan saja Toben bisa berbicara! Sepertinya sangat bagus jika Toben di jadikan tempat rahasia karena bagaimana pun dia tidak akan memberitahu rahasia yang dimilikinya." Kekeh namja ini memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Chanyeol mengambil Toben dari tanganku. Lalu ia berbisik sesuatu yang samar-samar bisa ku dengar.

"Ckck seharusnya kau berbisik lebih jauh dariku. Itu sudah jelas terdengar olehku."

"Kau mendengarnya? Apa yang ku bisikan pada Toben?"

"Tentu saja pendengaranku sangat tajam! Kau berbisik padanya kalau kau selalu berdebar saat dekat denganku!"

"..." Seketika bibirku terbungkam menyadari celotehanku.

Kedua mata kami saling menatap dalam diam.

'A-apa yang ku katakan tadi? Yak! Terkutuk bibir ini.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Ternyata pendengaranmu sangat tajam Baek."

"M-mian bibirku memang tak bisa diam jika sudah bicara." Kepalaku tertunduk saat ini juga. Ya, aku tidak berani menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menunduk?"

"..." Aku semakin menunduk dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau merasa kalau kau berbuat kesalahan? Lihat aku, Baek!"

Mencoba untuk tetap rileks, aku kembali menatapnya.

Oh shit! Aku merasa wajahku panas saat menatapnya kembali.

Chanyeol melepaskan Toben dari tangannya. Dan tanpa dugaanku, jari telunjuknya menyentuh ujung hidungku.

"Wajahmu memerah Baek!" Godanya yang terlihat menahan tawa.

Saat aku ingin menepis tangannya, namun ia menahan tanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya membuatku tertegun.

"A-apa yang harus ku tanyakan?"

"Aku tau kau pasti ingin bertanya lebih padaku."

"Ye?"

"Yang kau dengar benar Baek! Itulah yang ku bisikan pada Toben."

"Kita sudah melakukannya dua kali dan kenapa kau tidak mau bertanya sesuatu padaku untuk itu semua?"

'Apakah yang di maksudnya ciuman?'

"Kenapa kau tidak protes atau marah padaku karena perlakuanku yang tidak sopan padamu?"

"Bertanyalah padaku Baek.."

Pandangannya mengunci kedua mataku seakan-akan ia tidak ingin membiarkan kedua mataku lari darinya.

Perlahan aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari tahanannya. Dan ya, ia melepaskan tanganku.

Aku menghirup lebih udara di ruangan ini lalu membuangnya perlahan untuk melalukan rileks. Ok, sejujurnya saat ini jantungku kembali bergejolak.

"Jauh dari benakku, ingin sekali aku bertanya saat pertama kali kau mengambil ciumanku."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan keadaan seperti itu. Otakku tidak bekerja dengan baik untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jadi aku selalu mengabaikan hal yang terjadi pada kita."

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan?" Tanyanya.

"Karena menurutku itu hanya akan membuat pikiranku gila!"

"Gila?"

"Oh ayolah! Aku pun tidak tau kenapa dengan diriku yang juga berdebar saat kau memperlakukanku begitu manis."

"Perasaanku tidak bisa tergambarkan. Dan itu membuatku gila!"

Ku lihat bibir Chanyeol terangkat membentuk lekukan manis di hadapanku.

"Gomawo Baek!"

"Ye?" Aku tertegun dengan kalimat yang di keluarkannya saat ini.

"Kau bertanya dan menjawab dengan sendirinya." Lanjutnya.

"..." Aku terdiam menatap senyuman ciri khas miliknya.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk menjelaskan, aku akan berkata hal yang sama seperti yang kau katakan."

"Kau hanya malu untuk mengatakannya. Kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri Baek."

"Jika kau percaya pada dirimu, kau akan yakin dengan kehadiran sebuah cinta."

Aku mencoba mencerna semua ucapan namja tinggi ini.

"Bisakah kita berkencan?"

 _Deg~_

Waktu seperti berhenti saat ini juga saat aku mendengar pertanyaan itu dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol mendekap pipi kiriku lalu mengusapnya sangat lembut, bahkan aku merasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik menerima perlakukannya ini.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu kalau kita memiliki perasaan yang sama?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

Tangannya menarik tanganku lalu menempatkan telapak tanganku tepat di dadanya. Sedangkan tangan satunya menarik wajahku hingga bibir kami kembali di pertemukan.

Tidak ada diantara kami memejamkan mata. Melainkan saling menatap intens.

Aku cukup terkejut saat merasakan degup jantung Chanyeol pada telapak tanganku. Dan degupan jantungnya semakin kencang ketika namja ini melumat bibirku.

Merasa saling menantang, kami tidak membiarkan tatapan kami tertutup walaupun ciuman ini semakin dalam.

Di luar kendali, tanganku mulai melingkari leher jenjangnya bahkan menyematkan jemariku pada rambutnya. Dan kedua mataku terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol padaku.

"Eumphh~"

Lenguhan dan suara decakan kecil mengisi ruangan ini. Entah sudah berapa lama permainan ini berlangsung. Chanyeol masih belum bisa melepaskan tautan kami.

Damn!

Namja ini beralih pada leherku. Ya, Chanyeol mulai mencium daerah yang cukup sensitif. Tidak hanya mencium, bahkan ia menjilat dan menyesapnya membuatku menahan geli juga sedikit perih disana.

Kepalaku terus bergerak memutar dengan mengangkat wajahku seiring pergerakan Chanyeol. Aku tau ini akan semakin membuatnya mudah untuk bermain di daerah sana, dan sialnya aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Asshhh~" Aku sedikit menjambak rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan perasaanku.

Tangan Chanyeol mendorongku pelan hingga aku terbaring di lantai dengan posisi dirinya menindihku.

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh dariku.

"..." Kedua mata besarnya masih menatapku teduh.

"Sepertinya kita tidak tau perasaan kita yang sebenarnya."

"Kita tidak bisa memutuskan untuk kencan begitu saja."

"Mungkin saat ini antara kau dan aku hanya merasa penasaran dengan semuanya."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar semua ucapanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Berkencan tidak bisa dilakukan jika kita belum mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya."

"Bisa saja kita hanya memiliki rasa penasaran satu sama lain."

"Ya, bisa dikatakan jika kita hanya penasaran dengan nafsu masing-masing."

"M-mian..." Baru saja Chanyeol ingin beranjak berdiri, namun aku menahannya. Sepertinya namja ini mulai menyadari tindakannya.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Karena aku pun tidak menolak semua perlakuanmu."

 _Drrrrtt~_

Suara getar smartphone milikku cukup terdengar jelas. Aku pun meraihnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Terdapat nama Sehun di layar persegi ini.

"Ya Sehun-ah? Ada apa?"

 _"Hari libur apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Aku sedang...mmm..."

 _"Wae?"_

"A-ani! Aku sedang berolahraga!"

 _"Olahraga? bahkan ini menjelang malam."_

"Apakah masalah jika olahraga menjelang malam?"

 _"Ya terserah padamu saja! Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Tidak perlu! Kau tidak perlu menjemputku besok. Aku bisa pergi ke butik sendiri."

 _"Kau yakin?_

"Istirahatlah pak manager~! Bye..."

Selesai menutup panggilan, aku kembali meletakkan smartphone di sembarang tempat. Lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika bersamaku?"

"Apakah aku harus katakan yang sebenarnya? Apakah dia harus tau sedang apa kita sekarang? Bahkan dalam posisi seperti ini."

"Jadi kau menolak perasaanku?" Tanyanya membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku masih ragu untuk perasaan kita. Entah kenapa aku yakin perasaan kita hanya nafsu semata."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, tanganku menarik tengkuknya hingga jarak wajah kami dekat. Bahkan Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindihku kembali.

"Ayo lakukan!" Usulku berbisik.

"..." Belum ada respon dari Chanyeol. Kedua matanya hanya berkedip di hadapanku.

"Kau tau maksudku bukan?" Aku ber-smirk padanya.

"K-kenapa kau ingin melakukannya? Bahkan kau menolak kencan denganku."

"Aku hanya memastikan dengan perasaan kita. Bisa saja hanya nafsu semata."

"Kau yakin Baek?"

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan hamil!"

Chanyeol masih menatapku tak percaya.

'Ya, menurutku tidak masalah jika aku melakukannya. Karena aku pun harus memastikan apakah perasaan kami hanya rasa penasaran dan nafsu?'

 **TBC~**


	16. Chap 15

**Author POV**

Jangan salahkan penyerang jika sang korban yang memintanya.

Ya, pernyataan itu tepat untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada dalam keadaan gejolak panas.

Kamar yang gelap, dan beberapa pakaian tergeletak sembarang tempat di bawah ranjang berukuran besar milik Chanyeol.

Keduanya belum memulai permainan apapun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun berkulit putih bahkan tak ada goresan sedikit pun. Ia terus meneguk salivanya menahan hasrat melihat ciptaan indah di hadapannya.

Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang melihat tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Bisep pada kedua lengannya dan otot perut membentuk 6 kotak.

"Melihatmu seperti ini membuat hasratku untuk melakukannya. Namun dalam hatiku, aku takut melakukannya padamu."

"Aku takut membuat tubuh indahmu terluka." Chanyeol menatap teduh mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Ini memang terlihat gila! Tapi kita akan tau apakah ini hanya sebuah rasa penasaran dari nafsu kita." Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun. Karena ku pikir tindakan ini hanya akan dilakukan pada orang yang kita cintai." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Jika kau maupun diriku sudah merasakannya dan merasa puas begitu saja, itu artinya kita hanya memiliki rasa nafsu."

"Tapi Baek, aku yakin jika diriku bukan hanya nafsu semata."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah Chan..." Baekhyun berbisik tepat pada telinga Chanyeol membuat sang produser ini bergidik mendengar suara sexy tersebut.

Keduanya kembali saling memandang. Perlahan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menghapus jarak wajah hingga nafas hangat mereka saling beradu menerpa wajah keduanya.

Dengan manis dan lembut, kedua benda kenyal itu bertemu dan untuk beberapa detik saling terdiam.

Hingga detik berikutnya kedua mata mereka terpejam lalu memulai untuk melumat dengan beraturan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun membuat si pemilik merasakan sedikit hangat pada punggungnya.

Pada menit kemudian, Chanyeol mendorong pelan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terbaring sempurna. Tubuh yang lebih besar menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju leher Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat jejak disana.

"Mpphh~" Baekhyun menahan suaranya saat merasakan daerah sensitifnya berhasil di kuasai Chanyeol.

Perlahan ciuman itu semakin turun pada dada mulus Baekhyun yang memiliki nipple berwarna soft pink membuatnya terlihat menggoda.

"Ummphh~" bibir Chanyeol mengulumnya bahkan menyesapnya cukup kuat membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat.

"Ashh Chanhh~"

Senyuman Chanyeol terangkat saat mendengar Baekhyun mulai menyebut namanya dengan sangat indah.

Ini masih dikatakan permainan awal, dan Baekhyun sudah merasakan gejolak hebat pada dirinya setiap sentuhan Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan meraba perut datar Baekhyun seiring tubuhnya semakin turun dan menuju daerah bawah.

Smirk Chanyeol keluar begitu saja ketika mendapati banana berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Namja tinggi ini menciumi setiap inci paha mulus milik Baekhyun. Tak mau ketinggalan, ia pun memberi jejak pada paha dalam tersebut.

Damn!

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku saat tangan Chanyeol meraih kepemilikannya.

"Nghhh~" Lenguh Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai bermain pada banana mungilnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang mendapati service dari Chanyeol yang ia pikir produser ini pintar melakukannya.

 _Cum~_

Tak butuh lama untuk Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan itu hingga membasahi telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Tanpa merasa geli, Chanyeol menjilat cairan tersebut yang menurutnya terasa manis.

Merasa sudah mendapat pelumas, jemari Chanyeol memberikan cairan tersebut pada hole milik Baekhyun.

"Arrghh~" Baekhyun merasa perih dibawah sana saat Chanyeol melakukan foreplay untuknya.

"Ini untuk pemanasan Baek. Dan ini baru jemariku yang masuk. Bagaimana jika milikku yang masuk?"

"Kau yakin ingin meneruskannya? Karena sepertinya ini sedikit menyakitimu di awal permainan."

"..." Namja mungil itu terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara dengan keadaan seperti ini!" Tegas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan 3 jari, Chanyeol kembali memberikan sisa cairan itu pada kepemilikannya.

"Tahan Baek, ini akan lebih dari yang tadi." Ujar Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Banana besar milik Chanyeol mulai menyentuh hole Baekhyun dan cukup di rasakan namja mungil itu.

Sebelum benar-benar memasukkannya, Chanyeol menggesekan kepemilikannya terlebih dahulu.

Sekilas ia melirik Baekhyun yang memejamkan kedua matanya sangat rapat dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit bahkan ini membuatnya terlihat sexy.

 _Jleb~_

Kepala banana besar itu berhasil masuk namun belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Argghh~" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan saat Chanyeol mencoba masuki sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang di rasakan namja mungil itu.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram rambut Chanyeol cukup kuat. Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya karena banana besar itu berhasil merobek bagian bawah sana.

Terlihat kening Baekhyun dengan peluhnya membuat Chanyeol menghapusnya lembut.

Menit kemudian gigitan Baekhyun terlepas dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Apakah sudah lebih baik?" Bisik Chanyeol merapihkan rambut Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Chanyeol mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan tetap menatap wajah Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat sensual.

Melalui permainan ini, Park Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyalurkan semua perasaanya. Dirinya masih bingung perbedaan antara nafsu dan cinta.

Jika melihat dirinya sekarang, memang bisa dikatakan sebagai nafsu. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan ini jika tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada seseorang.

"Park nghh Chanhh Yeolhh~"

Juga setiap kali Baekhyun menyebut namanya, Chanyeol merasakan dirinya membuncah. Seperti terdapat kupu-kupu dalam dirinya.

"Faster Chanhh nghh~"

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin di percepat saat melihat Baekhyun mulai menikmati permainannya.

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi favoritnya.

"Mmpphh~"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggantung manis di leher jenjang milik Chanyeol. Dan kedua kakinya terangkat melingkari pinggang namja bertubuh kekar ini.

Permainan semakin panas hingga diantara mereka tak menyadari lamanya waktu yang di habiskan. Keduanya terlalu menikmati suasana ini.

 _Cum~_

Park Chanyeol berhasil menembakkan cairannya di dalam sana membuat Baekhyun terasa penuh.

"Hhhh~" Lenguh keduanya setelah merasa permainan sudah maksimal.

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh di samping Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa sudah puas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kanan arah Baekhyun. Sejenak ia menatap diam namja mungil ini.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu begitu saja Baek!"

"Memang ini terlihat seperti nafsu. Tapi aku merasa perbuatanku ini bukan dari nafsu. Melainkan dari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Saranghae..." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali berdebar bahkan rasanya ingin meledak.

"Jadilah milikku Baek. Aku akan tanggung jawab atas semua perlakuanku ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apakah kau hanya merasakan kepuasan tersendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Aku adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti. Bahkan aku pun tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri."

"Jika pertanyaan tentang kepuasan, aku akan menjawab kalau aku menikmatinya."

"Kau berhasil membuat perasaanku tercampur dengan permainan hebatmu Chan."

"Bisakah beri aku waktu untuk memastikan perasaanku? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Tapi ketahuilah, kau selalu membuatku nyaman berada didekatmu."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil ini dalam dekapannya hingga wajah Baekhyun terbenam pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu sadar dengan perasaanmu Baek."

"Entah kapan itu, aku akan menunggumu mengucapkan kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

Baekhyun merasa hatinya bergetar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia terdiam memejamkan kedua matanya saat Chanyeol mengusap surainya dengan lembut.

 **TBC~**


	17. Chap 16

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku yang berat ini. Namun seketika rasa kantukku hilang saat mendapati Chanyeol yang memandangku entah sejak kapan.

"Good morning Baekie~"

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Mungkin 15 menit yang lalu."

'Oh my! Dan selama itu apakah dia terus memperhatikan tidurku?'

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan saat tidur Baek."

 _Blush~_

Shit! Haruskah pagi ini wajahku memanas karena godaannya?

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mandi jika sudah bangun dari awal?"

"Memanfaatkan waktu untuk bisa menatapmu."

"Aisshh jjinja! Aku ingin ke kamar mandi..." Dengan segera aku beranjak dari tidurku karena aku tidak ingin menjadi kepiting rebus pagi ini.

Namun baru saja satu langkah, aku merasa sesuatu perih di bawah sana. Ah sial!

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol menghampiriku.

"Bisakah kamar mandimu di pindahkan?"

"Ye?"

"Apakah aku harus merangkak menuju kamar mandimu?"

Detik ini juga Chanyeol tertawa dengan semua ucapanku. Menyebalkan!

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tanpa di duga, namja ini menggendong tubuhku membuatku cukup terkejut hingga kedua tanganku menggantung di lehernya.

"Kamar mandi tidak bisa di pindahkan begitu saja Baek! Tapi aku bisa memindahkanmu ke kamar mandi."

"..." Aku terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih terlihat tampan walau bangun tidur sekali pun.

 _Krek~_

Pintu kamar mandi berhasil terbuka. Produser ini membawaku masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ok, cukup pak produser! Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhku lalu keluar begitu saja setelah mengacak puncak rambutku.

Aku menatap cermin yang menampakan beberapa bagian tubuhku meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Ya, ini semua hasil karya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat ini semua begitu banyak?"

"Leherku! Ini akan terlihat pada pandangan orang."

Sekilas, kejadian semalam terlintas di pikiranku. Bahkan suara decakan dari tautan bibir kami, decitan dari suara ranjang, dan suara lenguhan sexy masih terbayang olehku.

Aku memegang dadaku yang berdegup cepat mengingat hal itu semua.

Selesai mandi, aku bersiap untuk pergi ke butik.

"Kau yakin ingin ke butik?"

"Ya walaupun ini masih sedikit perih, tapi aku harus tetap bekerja. Projekmu tidak ada selesai jika terus menundanya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar Baek."

"Andwae! Aku bisa naik taxi."

"Lebih hemat jika ku antar bukan?

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Sehun melihatku di antar olehmu. Karena sejak awal aku menolaknya menjemputku."

"Ok, tidak sampai depan butik. Aku akan turunkan sebelum butik."

"Aiisshh--"

 _Deg~_

Baru saja aku ingin protes, tangan Chanyeol menarikku hingga tubuhku menabrak tubuh kekarnya. Tidak ada jarak sedikit pun diantara kami. Matanya menatapku cukup lekat.

"Jika kau berpikir kalau aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling berharga untukmu, itu salah."

"Setelah mendapatkan semuanya itu, aku semakin tidak akan melepaskanmu Baek. Karena hanya satu yang belum ku dapatkan darimu. Bahkan menurutku ini jauh lebih penting untukku."

"Perasaanmu!"

"..." Aku mematung mendengar ucapannya yang membuatku merinding.

"Kkaja, hari semakin siang." Seru Chanyeol menarik lenganku keluar rumah.

 _Skip time_

Beberapa meter dari butik, Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya.

"Gomawo..." Baru saja aku ingin turun dari mobil, Chanyeol menahanku.

"Pakailah syal ini! Kau tidak ingin mengumbar hasil karyaku bukan?" Kekehnya mengarah pada leherku.

"Aisshh...ku harap ini cepat hilang!" Gerutuku mengambil syal miliknya lalu segera memakainya pada leherku.

Ingin rasanya aku berlari atau berjalan cepat, namun faktanya aku hanya bisa jalan seperti pinguin.

Ketika masuk butik aku terdiam sejenak saat mendapati Sehun.

"Eoh? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai syal? Bahkan ini bukan musim dingin Baek."

"Aku hanya...sedikit demam."

"Kau sakit? Kenapa kau masuk kerja saat kau sakit?"

"Karena menurutku ini hanya demam kecil."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dokter!"

"Mwo?"

Oh my! Kenapa aku di hadapkan dengan dua namja yang membuatku frustasi seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Wae? Kau sakit dan harus berobat jika ingin cepat sembuh."

"Ini hanya sakit biasa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan pak manager."

"Ok aku ingin ke ruanganku!" Sebelum Sehun menahanku lebih lama, aku segera masuk ke ruanganku.

 _Skip time_

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya sejak kemarin aku belum pulang. Apakah aku terkurung di dunia komik ini?

Selesai bekerja, aku segera kembali menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Sebelum membuka pintu rumah, aku ragu untuk masuk dengan keadaanku seperti ini.

 _Krek~_

Kepalaku terlebih dahulu muncul dari balik pintu memastikan kalau keadaan aman.

Merasa aman, perlahan aku masuk ke dalam rumah ini dengan langkah perlahan menuju kamar.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena semua aman hingga berhasil masuk ke kamar ini.

"Baek~! Apa kau di dalam?" Seru Kyungsoo dari luar sana.

'Heol. Ada apa dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku?'

 _Krek~_

Kyungsoo membuka pintu begitu saja membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Kau terkejut dengan kehadiranku? Bahkan aku bertanya terlebih dahulu."

"Karena kau memang menyeramkam seperti hantu Kyung!"

"Kenapa tanganmu menutupi lehermu?"

"A-ani!"

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Kedua matanya menatap tajam padaku dan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Wae?"

"Karena..."

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraanku.

"Kau bau!"

 _Ttakk~_

Sebuah jitakan cukup kuat mendarat di keningku.

"Aisshh...kenapa kau menyiksaku Kyung?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari leher. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan apapun dariku bukan?"

"A-ani! Kenapa kau datang menyudutkanku?"

Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo semakin besar hingga ia memaksa tanganku untuk terlepas dari leher ini.

"Kau mau apa? Omo...kau ingin meniduriku? Andwae~" Dengan histeris yang di buat-buat aku sedikit berteriak.

Sayangnya tenaga Kyungsoo lebih besar dariku, entah manusia ini makan apa. Alhasil tanganku terlepas begitu saja dari leher.

"..." Kedua mata Kyungsoo memperhatikan leherku.

"Aku bisa jelaskan Kyung! Tapi mungkin kau tidak akan percaya pada ucapanku."

"Oh my! Aku membuang waktu dengan semua ini! Kau ingin mengerjaiku?!" Protesnya.

"Mwo?"

"Apa gunanya kau menutupi lehermu yang tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Ye?"

Detik ini juga aku melangkah menuju cermin dan melihat leherku bersih tanpa jejak apapun.

'Hilang? Semuanya hilang?'

Dan...

Aku berlari-lari mengelilingi kamar ini.

'Rasa perih ini pun hilang!'

"Apakah kau masih waras Baek?" Melihat Kyungsoo mulai malas, aku kembali mendekatinya.

"Kau memang paling mudah untuk ku kerjai Kyung!" Balasku menjulurkan lidahku menggodanya.

Ya, beruntung semua jejak dan rasa perih ini menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin karena aku melakukannya di dunia komik dan tidak akan terbawa di dunia nyata.

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku!"

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin pergi, aku menahannya.

"Jjakaman!"

"Wae?"

"Kyung, apakah kau dan Kai pernah itu..."

"Apa? Kau bertanya tentang hal aneh lagi?"

Ku dekati daun telinganya dan berbisik sesuatu padanya.

"Kalian pernah melakukan hal lebih? Seperti tidur bersama?"

 _Ttakk~_

Satu jitakan lagi berhasil dilakukan Kyungsoo pada keningku.

"Jangan bertanya hal aneh Baek! Dan itu adalah privasi. Tidak seharusnya kau bertanya hal itu sekalipun kita saudara."

"Melihat visual Kai, aku yakin kalian pernah melakukannya. Omo..."

"Kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"Ani! Aku sedang menikmati hidupku karenamu Kyung."

 _Chup~_

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat tepat di pipi gembil milik Kyungsoo.

"Pai pai~" Sebelum murka, aku mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo yang mematung.

 _Brakk~_

Pintu ku tutup secepatnya sebelum Kyungsoo tersadar.

1...

2...

3...

"Yak! BYUN BAEKHYUN! CKCK MENJIJIKAN!! JJINJA!"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pekikan lantang dari sepupuku itu.

"Itu sebagai tanda sayangku padamu Kyung! Apakah hanya Kai yang bisa memberimu ciuman?"

"..." Tidak ada balasan darinya. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih kembali ke kamarnya.

 **TBC~**


	18. Chap 17

**Author POV**

Hari demi hari Baekhyun menikmati hidupnya yang aneh ini. Mungkin jika ia cerita dengan orang lain, mereka tidak akan percaya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sebagai sepupu pun tidak mempercayai.

Projek baju pesanan Chanyeol telah selesai. Dan selama ia mengerjakan baju-baju tersebut, Baekhyun mengurangi waktu untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

Namun pak produser itu akan memaksakan diri untuk bertemu Baekhyun sekalipun harus ke butik. Bagi seorang Park Chanyeol, yang terpenting adalah melihat sosok namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun hampir mencurigai kehadiran Chanyeol yang datang ke butik dengan alasan singkat 'memastikan keadaan.'

Kurang lebih satu bulan, Baekhyun jarang menemui Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat sang produser itu gelisah karena rasa rindunya.

Malam ini saat Baekhyun selesai bekerja, ia segera pulang tanpa Sehun yang mengantarnya. Ya, namja mungil itu menolak tawaran. Namun beberapa langkah dari butik, seseorang menariknya tepat di sebuah lorong kecil antara perbatasan toko.

"..." Baekhyun terlihat mematung saat tubuhnya terkunci oleh sosok namja tinggi yang mengenakan masker hitam dan topi hitam.

Namja mungil ini menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Jantungnya mulai bergemuruh. Ya, dia mengenal sosok namja tinggi di hadapannya.

Detik itu juga masker hitam itu terlepas dari wajah tampan milik Park Chanyeol. Namja itu tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun yang tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun.

"Aigooo...kau selalu saja membuatku terkejut. Kau mau aku serangan jantung?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan jantungmu? Kau berdebar karena ku?" Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya hingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Ok, sepertinya kalian tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Menyingkirlah Yeol!"

"Yeol?"

"Wae? Bukankah itu pun namamu?"

"Tapi sebelumnya kau memanggilku Chan."

"Mmm...sepertinya aku akan memanggilmu Yeol mulai sekarang. Itu terdengar lebih cocok untukmu dan lucu."

"Ani! Itu tidak terdengar lucu."

"Lalu?"

"Itu terdengar seperti panggilan sayang."

 _Blush~_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah hanya dengan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Ini sudah malam. Dan aku ingin pulang Yeol!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku. Wae?"

"Aku tidak menjauhimu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan projekmu dengan cepat. Maka dari itu aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku."

"Maafkan aku untuk itu Baek!"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Apakah projekku membuatmu sangat terbebani?"

"Ani! Ini memang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku."

"Bogoshipeo!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berbisik membuat Baekhyun terbungkam.

"Kau masih meragukan perasaanku? Atau kau masih meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Jika seseorang menyukai hanya sebatas nafsu, orang itu tidak akan merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dari kehidupannya."

"Aku merasa hidupku ada yang hilang saat kita tidak bertemu Baek."

"Dan aku merasa selalu merindukanmu. Apakah itu masih dikatakan nafsu?"

Entah balasan apa yang harus Baekhyun ucapkan untuk namja tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Sebagian orang ada yang gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain. Tidak semua orang berani mengungkapkan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah keberanian itu terlihat mengagumkan?" Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Seseorang yang ragu dengan perasaannya, sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah perasaan takut karena orang itu tidak mau melangkah salah."

Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam masih dengan tatapan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau harus membalas ucapanmu seperti apa Yeol."

"Tidak perlu pikirkan hal itu Baek. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman denganku hanya karena itu."

Chanyeol mulai mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Dapat Baekhyun lihat sebuah kertas undangan yang di keluarkan produser ini.

"Lusa sudah dimulai acara musikal di New York. Gomawo kau sudah bekerja keras membuat pesanan bajuku."

"Ini adalah acara besar. Dan undangan ini untukmu!" Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil tersebut untuk memberikan undangan itu pada genggaman Baekhyun.

"Ku harap kau datang Baek. Karena aku sangat mengharapkan itu."

"Datanglah jika kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu tanpa meragukanku sedikit pun." Sebuah senyuman hangat terpancar di bibir Chanyeol. Namja ini mengusap lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi.

Setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun, namja designer ini menatap undangan acara musikal dari sang produser tersebut.

 _Skip time_

Baekhyun kembali pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Berbeda untuk kali ini, tidak ada perdebatan antara kedua saudara ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baek, Gwaenchanayo?"

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya saat dirinya bersandar pada sofa. Kyungsoo pun ikut duduk di sofa memastikan sepupunya ini baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kyungie! Eoteokhae...?"

"Wae? Kau ada masalah?"

Detik ini juga posisi Baekhyun berubah menjadi duduk tegap menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana awalnya kau menyukai Kai? Apakah sebelumnya kau ada rasa ragu dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hubungan kami?--"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?!"

"Jawab saja Do Kyungsoo sepupuku yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan yang paling menggemaskan!"

Ketahuilah jika lanjutan pujian itu ada dalam umpatan 'yang paling pendek dan menyeramkan!'. Namun bisa saja dia mati muda jika mengatakan hal itu di hadapan sepupunya tersebut.

"Saat kuliah lalu, kami tak sengaja dekat. Ya bermula di perpustakaan. Aku selalu di goda dengan anak-anak lain karena suka menyendiri dan asik dengan dunia komikku. Dan mereka mengatakan aku menyeramkan!"

'Ckck tidak terima kenyataan diri sendiri.' Umpat Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Kai tiba-tiba mendekatiku yang asik membaca komik berbuku-buku."

"Awalnya aku mengabaikan tingkahnya yang membuatku muak. Kau tau bukan jika aku tidak suka di ganggu jika sudah asik dengan komik."

"Sepertinya Kai sangat kuat menghadapimu Kyung."

"Kau benar Baek! Entah apa yang menarik dariku. Dia tidak menyerah walau aku mengabaikannya berkali-kali."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau luluh dengannya?"

"Dia selalu memaksaku jalan ke tempat yang benar-benar menenangkan. Saat itu tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

"Aku merasa jantungku bergemuruh seperti gunung berapi ingin meletus."

"Ok Kyung ini cukup berlebihan!"

"Ckck kau tidak akan mengerti apa maksudku itu Baek!"

'Ani! Aku merasakannya bahkan setiap kali bersamanya.' Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit senyumnya.

"Awalnya aku ragu dengan Kai. Karena ku pikir dia hanya penasaran denganku. Aku takut dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku."

 _'Seseorang yang ragu dengan perasaannya, sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah perasaan takut karena orang itu tidak mau melangkah salah.'_

Sekilas ucapan Chanyeol terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku coba untuk menerimanya. Namun aku tidak ingin terlalu jatuh dalam dirinya. Karena jika suatu saat nanti Kai memang benar mempermainkanku, aku tidak akan terlalu sakit."

"Jadi awalnya kau mencoba menerima walau masih ada keraguan dalam dirimu. Kau ragu karena perasaannya atau dengan perasaanmu?"

"Aku ragu pada Kai. Karena jika bertanya tentang perasaanku, aku menyukainya. Dan karena masih sebatas suka, aku mau mencoba menerimanya."

"Hebatnya, Kai bisa menjatuhkanku sedalam dalamnya hingga aku tidak lagi menyukainya melainkan mencintainya."

"Dengan perasaan tulusnya dan tidak main-main, aku semakin luluh padanya."

"Kyung, sepertinya kau lebih cocok membuat syair cinta dari pada komik."

"Jadi seperti itulah awal hubungan kami. Terlihat biasa saja bukan?"

"Ok gomawo sudah berdongeng untukku!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya hal ini?"

 _'Datanglah jika kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu tanpa meragukanku sedikit pun.'_

Ucapan terakhir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terus berpikir hingga mengabaikan celotehan Kyungsoo yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke kamar bahkan seperti melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita menerima perasaan seseorang yang sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaanya pada kita. Itu adalah point lebihnya!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak hingga berhasil Baekhyun dengar.

 **TBC~**


	19. Chap 18

**Author POV**

Lampu panggung telah menghiasi seisi pentas. Kursi penonton telah terisi oleh tamu undangan yang menyaksikan musikal korea. Dan tentu saja ini adalah projek dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang telah menyiapkan semuanya. New York adalah pilihan negara yang akan menjadi saksi dari hasil karya Loey Park sang produser.

Sudah pertengahan acara, namun Chanyeol tidak mendapati sosok yang ia harap akan datang. Bahkan pandangannya selalu melirik salah satu kursi penonton yang terlihat kosong.

Semua lampu meredup membuat ruangan cukup gelap. Sorotan lampu kini hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapan stand mic dengan sebuah gitar kesayangannya.

"I should have wanted to sing a beautiful song, but things were not what I expected."

Suasana hening mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar putus asa.

"But I'm going to keep singing for him, I don't know what this song looks like, because it looks like my special appearance this time is just a sincere expression from my heart."

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam lalu memejamkan mata dan mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut.

 _Dentingan gitar_

 _musnah oleh kesunyian yang putih_ _hari ini aku ingin menceritakan kisahku_ _yang tak bisa aku akhiri_

 _pikiranku menggumpal seperti tumpukan salju_

 _Aku memberitahu kisahku dalam lagu ini_

 _bisakah kau mendengarnya?_

 _aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu_

 _Mungkin aku begitu takut menghadapi kegagalan_

 _Namun aku harus mengungkapkan cintaku padamu_

 _Aku takut kau pergi dariku_

 _Kau seperti sebuah lukisan_ _yang terukir dengan indah di pikiranku_

 _Cinta yang ingin aku utarakan_

 _Jika aku mengungkapkannya sekarang,_ _Kumohon dengarlah_

 _Betapa aku mengharapkan_

 _Kau menjawabnya dengan tersenyum_

 _Duniaku hanya tertuju padamu_

 _Betapa aku ingin memelukmu_ _untuk meruntuhkan musim yang sepi_

 _Kau seperti sebuah lukisan_ _yang terukir dengan indah di pikiranku_

 _Tolong dengar dari kejauhan_

 _Dengarkanlah dengan hatimu_

 _Aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu_

 _Terima kasih untuk keajaiban sebuah takdir_ _yang telah menuntunku bertemu denganmu_

 _Kumohon dengarlah_

 _Aku ingin kau mendengarnya_

Seperti terhipnotis, semua penonton terlihat sangat menyukai penampilan Chanyeol yang sederhana namun memukau. Walaupun sebagian mereka tidak mengerti arti lagu tersebut karena Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan bahasa korea. Tapi mendengar melodi indah yang di ciptakan produser itu, mereka tau kalau lagu tersebut memiliki kehangatan dan indah. Sebuah tepuk tangan meriah Chanyeol dapatkan dari banyaknya penonton.

'Bisakah kau mendengarnya Baek?' Batin Chanyeol dengan pandangannya masih tertuju pada satu kursi kosong.

'Aku sangat mendengarnya dengan jelas Yeol!'

Jika kalian berpikir seseorang yang di harapkan Chanyeol tidak datang, itu salah!

Byun Baekhyun.

Ketahuilah kalau namja mungil itu sebenarnya datang bahkan masih dengan tas ransel yang ia bawa.

Ya, Baekhyun baru saja tiba di New York dan beberapa penampilan musikal telah ia lewatkan. Namun beruntung untuk penampilan satu ini ia tidak terlewatkan sedikit pun. Ia hanya dapat menyaksikan dari kejauhan tanpa duduk pada kursi yang telah di sediakan.

Saat acara telah selesai, Baekhyun tidak menghampiri Chanyeol. Bahkan ia melangkah keluar dari gedung ini.

"Excuse me, can you give this letter to Loey Park?" Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan gedung, ia menitipkan sebuah kertas pada security untuk Chanyeol.

Senyum manis terangkat di bibir Baekhyun ketika surat telah berhasil di titipkan. Ia kembali melangkah keluar dari gedung.

 _ **Flashback#**_

 _1 hari sebelumnya..._

Tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun selalu semangat ke butik, namun tidak untuk hari ini.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sehun menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan. Namja mungil ini berjalan dengan pikirannya entah kemana.

"Ye?"

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat hari ini."

"Sepertinya aku hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Akan ku belikan kopi untukmu."

"Mwo? A-andwae! Tidak perlu terus memanjakanku pak manager."

Tanpa peduli, Sehun pergi untuk membeli kopi.

Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia tidak tau harus mengerjakan apa hari ini. Karena semua pekerjaannya telah selesai. Dan belum ada projek yang masuk kembali.

 _'Ku harap kau datang Baek. Karena aku sangat mengharapkan itu.'_

"Arrggh! Ucapannya selalu terbayang olehku."

"Acaranya besok, apakah aku masih punya waktu?" Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh seorang sendiri.

 _Krek~_

Suara pintu terbuka oleh Sehun yang kembali dengan dua cup kopi.

"Minumlah agar ngantukmu hilang!" Ujar Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam menerima kopi itu lalu menyesapnya.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun tidak membalas, namja ini hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak lagi ke butik?"

"Kau ingin mengundurkan diri?"

"A-ani! Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau selalu bersikap baik denganku. Aku merasa disini hidupku terlalu sempurna."

"Apakah salah jika aku bersikap baik denganmu?"

"Ckck kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan jika aku bertanya!"

Namja putih itu terkekeh saat Baekhyun mulai terlihat kesal.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa jika kau bertanya?"

"Ah sudahlah! Aku bukan orang yang sabar menghadapi orang sepertimu."

Untuk beberapa detik suasana kembali hening hingga Sehun mulai duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Jika kau ingin mengundurkan diri, aku tidak akan izinkan. Jika kau ingin berlibur, aku akan izinkan."

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak akan biarkan kau pergi dari butik ini."

"Wae?" Tepat saat Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun mendekati wajahnya hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

'Aku tidak merasakan jantungku berdebar walaupun Sehun mendekatiku seperti ini. Berbeda hal dengan Chanyeol yang mudah membuatku berdebar.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu semakin terlihat cantik jika ku pandang sedekat ini." Kekeh Sehun kemudian menjauhkan diri kembali.

"Heol. Maaf, tapi aku tampan!"

"Sepertinya aku harus menyalahkan dirimu Baek."

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Awalnya memang aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Tapi sepertinya kau pun bersalah."

"..." Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Kau selalu mengingatku pada seseorang!"

"Ye?"

"Dia namja yang memiliki kecantikan sepertimu."

"Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang yang pergi jauh dariku."

"Pergi jauh?"

"Dia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya di Beijing."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak mau dia semakin membenciku jika kembali melihat sosok namja bajingan ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami memiliki hubungan spesial. Namun semuanya hancur karena diriku."

"Aku melakukan kesalahan fatal yang secara langsung dia lihat."

"Malam itu dia melihatku mencium seorang yeoja. Semua kepercayaannya untukku hilang."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam melihat wajah Sehun yang mulai menyedihkan.

"Dan saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku teringat padanya. Maka dari itulah aku terlihat seperti memanjakanmu."

"Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Melihatmu, perasaan bersalahku terus terbayang."

"Jadi karena itu kau bersikap baik padaku? Oh my! Kau hampir membuatku salah paham."

"Wae? Apa kau berpikir aku menyukaimu?" Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Hanya sebatas suka Baek! Itu tidak masalah bukan? Karena aku tidak ingin memiliki perasaan lebih. Rasa takut masih menghantuiku."

"Karena masa lalu?"

"Masa lalu memang membuat sebagian orang trauma."

"Ku harap kau di pertemukan dengan kekasihmu itu. Fighting..." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun untuk memberi semangat.

Dalam hatinya, ia cukup puas dengan ini semua. Karena ucapan Sehun, namja mungil ini tau jika sang manager tidak memiliki perasaan lebih padanya.

"Apakah aku masih ada waktu ke New York sekarang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Melihat musikal produser itu!"

"Kau di undang olehnya?"

"Nde! Dan aku masih terus berpikir apakah aku harus datang."

"Jangan terus berpikir dengan otakmu. Cobalah berpikir dengan perasaanmu."

 _'Datanglah jika kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu tanpa meragukanku sedikit pun.'_

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol kembali terlintas di benak Baekhyun.

"Perjalanan kesana sekitar 14 jam. Pergilah Baek! Akan ku izinkan kau berlibur. Tapi jangan mengundurkan diri."

"Gomawo Sehun-ah~!" Dengan senyuman lebar, Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Semoga aku tidak lupa memberimu oleh-oleh! Annyeong~" Seru Baekhyun keluar ruangan begitu saja.

 _ **Flashback end#**_

 **TBC~**

 _btw lirik lagu itu Sing For You tapi author sedikit ralat dan gitulah hasilnya wkwkwk_


	20. Chap 19

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Langkahku berhasil keluar dari gedung pentas ini. Namun saat aku ingin melangkah kembali, aku seketika mematung saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kau mendengarnya!"

Damn!

Tepat ketika aku menoleh kearah kanan, aku mendapati Park Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping pintu keluar. Ia menarikku hingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dariku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku?"

"Surat apa yang kau titipkan? Apakah itu untukku?"

"Kau melihatnya? Kau mendengarnya?"

"Kau tau? Sepanjang acara aku terus menatap kursi kosong yang sudah ku sediakan untukmu."

"Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kau datang Baek!"

"Tapi kenapa kau datang dengan seperti ini?"

Aku mematung mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol yang terlihat serius.

"Beruntung aku melihatmu sebelum kau keluar."

"M-mian Yeol..."

"A-aku hanya--"

 _Deg~_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku di dekap sangat erat olehnya. Nafasnya berhembus tepat di curuk leherku.

"Jeongmal bogoshipeo~"

"Gomawo kau sudah datang..."

Bisiknya bahkan dapat ku rasakan ia mengecup daerah sensitifku yang cukup membuatku menahan rasa geli.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja Baek! Kau datang jauh kesini dan aku tidak berniat untuk langsung pulang ke korea bukan?"

"Lalu bisakah kau rekomendasi hotel untukku?"

"Aku yang mengundangmu kesini, kau tidak perlu mencari hotel. Aku akan berbagi kamar denganmu."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak membawa koper?"

"Ini sangat mendadak. Aku hanya membawa ransel dan di dalamnya hanya beberapa baju."

"Ayo kembali ke hotel!" Serunya menuntun lenganku.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di hotel, aku hanya terdiam memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan mengganti baju, jadi tunggulah." Ujar Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kakiku melangkah menuju balkon. Dapat ku lihat pemandangan malam New York yang sangat indah dengan lampu kota yang menerangi.

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku saat hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahku.

Jika beberapa detik lalu aku merasakan udara dingin, namun saat ini aku merasakan sesuatu hangat dari balik punggungku. Sesuatu bersandar pada bahuku dan perutku terdekap erat oleh sepasang tangan.

Kedua mataku terbuka begitu saja namun dengan pandangan lurus. Sedangkan pikiranku mencerna suasana ini.

"Aku sangat suka dengan wangi tubuhmu yang segar Baek." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara baritonnya.

Ya tentu saja orang yang memelukku dari belakang adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapat jawabannya?"

Aku sedikit menoleh padanya yang ku tau kemana arah pertanyaannya. Untuk beberapa detik kami saling menatap diam. Pandanganku beralih pada langit malam dengan beberapa bintang yang nampak.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa jantungku tidak pernah bosan berdebar ketika bersamamu. Dan aku tidak bisa rasakan itu pada siapapun selain dirimu."

"Sejujurnya yang ku ragukan bukan perasaanmu ataupun perasaanku."

"Aku sadar kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Yeol."

"Tapi ada satu perasaanku yang takut."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu kami saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain.

"Mungkin aku akan mudah memilikimu disini. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa memilikimu dimana pun aku berada?"

"Kau akan memilikiku seutuhnya Baek."

'Tidak Yeol! Aku memang bisa memilikimu di dunia ini. Namun tidak untuk dunia kenyataanku.'

"Berikan aku saran, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar dapat memilikimu Yeol?"

Dapat ku lihat senyuman manis terukir di bibir plum miliknya. Kedua tangannya mendekap pipiku dan sesekali jemarinya mengusap lembut.

"Kau mencintaiku Baek?"

"Nde! Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol..."

"Dan sepertinya kita memang memiliki perasaan yang tulus bukan hanya sebatas nafsu."

"Kau milikku Baek! Dan aku milikmu..."

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menciumku, namun jemariku menahan bibirnya.

"Diamlah Park Chanyeol!"

Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu saat aku memintanya diam. Dan namja ini benar-benar mematung dengan wajah kecewanya.

 _Chup~_

Aku menarik kerah bajunya hingga bibir kami berhasil di pertemukan. Sekilas kedua mata kami menatap lekat hingga berakhir terpejam bersama saat aku mencoba untuk mulai melumat bibir plum milik Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol mulai membalas lumatan bibirku. Kedua tanganku bergerak menuju leher jenjang milik Chanyeol. Dengan sempurna, tanganku melingkar pada lehernya.

Kami saling menyalurkan perasaan melalui ciuman ini. Semakin lama ciuman ini menjadi tak menuntun. Gejolak kami terus naik hingga ciuman semakin dalam dan intens.

Tubuhku diangkat oleh tangan kekar milik Chanyeol. Kedua kakiku terlingkar erat pada pinggangnya. Chanyeol membawaku kembali masuk ke ruangan tanpa melepaskan tautan kami.

"Umphh~"

Suara decakan kami semakin mewarnai kesunyian malam hari. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhku dengan perlahan diatas ranjang besar ini. Tubuhnya sedikit menindih tubuhku. Aku merasa sesuatu menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajuku. Ya, bisa ku rasakan jemari Chanyeol mulai bermain nakal pada area dadaku.

Oh shit!

Seketika tubuhku sedikit kaku saat jemarinya memilin nipple milikku bahkan menekan dan mengusapnya.

Tak mau kalah, aku pun mulai membuka semua kancing piyama Chanyeol hingga berhasil terbuka dan menampakan otot perut yang terlihat sexy. Aku mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman terlepas begitu saja dan kedua mata kami kembali saling memandang dengan tatapan teduh.

Chanyeol membuka piyamanya lalu membantuku untuk membuka pakaianku.

Naked.

Mungkin dibawah sana semua pakaian kami terlempar sembarang di lantai.

Tubuh besar ini kembali menindih tubuhku. Untuk kali ini kulit kami saling merasakan sentuhan dengan jelas tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Nghh Yeolhh~" Aku melenguh berat saat Chanyeol mulai menciptakan karyanya pada leherku.

Entah bagaimana bisa Chanyeol selalu bermain sangat baik dalam hal ini. Bahkan aku selalu berhasil dibuat mabuk dengan permainannya.

"Ashhh~"

Tubuhku semakin menggelinjang ketika Chanyeol menyesap nipple milikku dan ya jujur saja aku suka untuk ini.

Seperti permainan pertama, sebelum namja ini mengambil langkah inti, dia akan melakukan foreplay untukku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan ini. Namun aku menyerahkan semua permainan ini pada Chanyeol.

Tak butuh lama untuk foreplay, Chanyeol kembali menindihku dan langsung meraup bibirku dengan agresif. Bisa ku rasakan sesuatu masuk di bawah sana. Ya tentu saja itu milik Park Chanyeol. Kali ini tidak ada rasa begitu sakit yang ku rasakan untuk permainannya. Chanyeol benar-benar telah menghipnotisku larut dalam sentuhannya.

"Emphh~"

Kedua telapak tangan kami saling bertautan cukup erat. Ya jemari kami saling tersemat dengan sempurna. Ukuran tangannya yang besar membuat tanganku terasa nyaman untuk di genggamnya.

"Apakah kau bisa hamil Baek?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya setelah ciuman kami terlepas.

"Ouhh j-janganhh bicara nghh saat seperti inihhh!"

Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku walau mencobanya untuk menahan sekuat tenaga. Ku lihat Chanyeol tersenyum manis padaku.

"Ku harap itu terjadi! Saranghae..." Bisiknya mengecup keningku.

Heol. Itu adalah harapan yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena bagaimana bisa aku seorang namja dapat hamil?

Tidak ingin memikirkan tentang itu, aku kembali menikmati permainan Chanyeol yang luar biasa.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kami lewatkan.

 **TBC~**

 _sepertinya ff ini ga akan panjang chapternya. mungkin next chap bakal ending :(_

 _gimana? udah ada yg bisa nebak endingnya akan seperti apa?_


	21. Chap 20 End

**Author POV**

Sepertinya harapan Park Chanyeol kembali terkabul. Ya, Baekhyun mengalami masa ke hamilan walau sosoknya adalah seorang namja. Dan tentu saja namja mungil itu sangat terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Ia berpikir walaupun berkali-kali melakukan hal intim dengan Chanyeol, itu tidak akan membuatnya hamil karena faktanya dia adalah namja.

Namun karena Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya berada di dunia komik, mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti alur yang telah di buat Kyungsoo.

 _'Kenapa aku harus di buat hamil?!'_

 _'Terkutuk kau Do Kyungsoo!'_

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku melahirkan nanti?'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah umpatan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Semenjak dirinya diketahui hamil, Chanyeol memintanya untuk tinggal bersama. Tak hanya itu, Sehun pun mengetahui tentang hal ini.

 _Grrr~_

Suara perut Baekhyun berbunyi tepat tengah malam. Tubuhnya terus berbalik arah mencoba untuk menenangkan perutnya yang lapar.

Chanyeol pun terbangun karena merasa Baekhyun tertidur sangat gelisah.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Kau terbangun karenaku? Mian..."

"Kau lapar?"

Dengan bibir mengerucut dan kepala mengangguk membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan lapar Baek. Ingatlah kau sedang hamil!" Kekeh Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju dapur. Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggantung manis pada leher jenjang milik Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku menyusahkanmu!"

 _Chup~_

Sebuah kecupan kilat berhasil Chanyeol berikan tepat di belahan bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak merasa terbebani Baek! Jangan pikirkan hal itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan sikap manis Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Tiba di dapur, Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk terdiam memandang Chanyeol yang sedang membuatkannya sebuah pancake.

Tak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol selesai membuat pancake selai stoberi untuk Baekhyun.

"Habiskanlah~!" Chanyeol duduk di sebrang Baekhyun yang mulai menyantap pancake tersebut.

"Gomawo~"

Saat ini masa kehamilan Baekhyun memasuki 8 minggu. Bentuk perutnya belum begitu nampak membesar.

"Baek..."

"Tidakkah ada yang ingin kau minta dariku?"

Baekhyun selesai menghabiskan makanannya, ia segera meminum susu hamil hingga habis.

"Apa yang harus ku pinta padamu? Kau sudah memberiku segalanya Yeol."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba namja tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas meja makan. Keduanya saling menatap diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Ada satu yang kau belum kau pinta dariku. Sesuatu yang ku harap kau memintanya. Karena aku pun sangat menginginkan itu."

Kedua mata sipit milik Baekhyun berkedip lucu karena bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau harapkan lagi? Aku bahkan sudah hamil seperti ini karena harapanmu."

"Apakah semua harapanku akan terus terkabul? Ini adalah harapan terakhirku."

"..." Chanyeol meraih kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Menikahlah denganku Baek!"

"Ye?"

"Satu langkah lagi hidupku akan sempurna jika aku dapat menikah denganmu."

"Karena tujuanku padamu hanya itu! Aku ingin segera menikahimu."

"Kau sudah hamil dan terdapat calon anak kita di dalam sini." Chanyeol mengusap sayang perut Baekhyun.

"K-kau yakin Yeol?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah ragu untukmu Baek. Dan ku mohon jangan lagi ragu denganku." Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada punggung telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Yeol..."

Sungguh ini adalah impian Baekhyun. Namun ada perasaan sakit dan menyedihkan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Kalau saja ini bukan dunia komik, Baekhyun akan sangat bahagia dengan nasibnya.

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja pada kedua pipinya. Ia tidak tau arti dari air mata ini. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan jika air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, namun kenyataannya air mata ini adalah bentuk dari perasaan sedihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yeol! Sungguh beruntung aku bisa memiliki seseorang sepertimu."

"Kau tau? Yang ku rasakan saat ini adalah rasa takut. Aku merasakan akhir dari nasibku sudah datang."

"Dengan permintaanmu itu, aku seperti belum siap untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia tak tau arah pembicaraannya.

Dengan kasar, Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu mencoba untuk kembali tersenyum.

"Mari menikah!"

Sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis pada bibir Chanyeol ketika mendapati ucapan terakhir Baekhyun.

"Secepatnya akan ku bawa kau ke altar Baek!"

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar tersebut.

'Bagaimanapun aku harus siap dengan akhir dari cerita ini. Aku harus siap kehilangan Park Chanyeol. Aku harus siap kehilangan segalanya yang ada disini. Dan aku harus siap untuk kenyataan ini. Chanyeol hanyalah cinta semu untukku.' Batin Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menangis kembali.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Park Chanyeol. Tidak begitu banyak tamu undangan. Hanya beberapa orang dekat yang menyaksikan.

Acara yang menurutku singkat telah kami lalui dengan lancar. Kini aku Byun Baekhyun resmi menjadi pasangan hidup Park Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau adalah istriku Baek!" Bisik Chanyeol saat aku ingin membuka tuxedo hitam yang ku kenakan. Ya, kami sudah di rumah kembali.

"Aku bukan wanita Yeol!"

"Kau cantik lebih dari sosok wanita. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah sempurna seperti ini?"

 _Blush~_

Walau aku sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan manisnya, namun tetap saja aku masih merasa terbuai.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya menghentikan tanganku yang sibuk membuka kancing kemeja.

 _Deg~_

Ia menarik ku hingga tubuh kami menabrak satu sama lain.

"Mau bermain sedikit denganku? Bukankah ini masih bisa dikatakan malam pertama?" Bisiknya membuatku cukup merinding.

"T-tapi aku sedang hamil Yeol!"

"Aku janji tidak sampai klimaks."

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat daguku dengan tatapan teduhnya. Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku.

Dan semua pakaian kami terlempar begitu saja. Suara decitan ranjang menjadi saksi terjadinya aktivitas malam pertama kami.

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol memakai pengaman. Entah sejak kapan dia menyiapkan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Nghhh Yeol~"

"Yahh disana hhh~"

Tanpa henti lenguhan keluar dari bibirku beriringan dengan peluh di wajahku. Chanyeol terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan semakin memasukan lebih dalam yang ada di bawah sana.

Namun tak butuh waktu panjang, Chanyeol benar menepati janjinya. Ia menghentikan permainannya sebelum dirinya lepas kendali.

Dengan menarik selimut, Chanyeol berbaring di sampingku. Tubuh kami sudah tertutup selimut tebal ini.

"I love you Baek!" Bisiknya mendekapku dan mengecup keningku.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol! Walaupun jika semua ini hanya terlihat mimpi. Ini adalah mimpi yang indah."

"Gomawo untuk semuanya Baek. Manhi saranghae..."

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Kedua mataku terpejam hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sangat gelap.

Dan...

Hampa.

Aku mencoba membuka kembali kedua mataku yang entah kenapa sangat berat.

Pandanganku hanya bisa menangkap cahaya putih hingga beberapa detik kemudian bayangan Kyungsoo semakin jelas ku lihat.

"Baek..." Suara Kyungsoo dapat ku dengar.

Aku terdiam memandang atap langit yang putih. Dan dapat ku dengar suara alat dektektor jantung seperti di rumah sakit.

'Tunggu, rumah sakit?'

Dengan kesadaranku yang sudah stabil, ku perhatikan seisi ruangan yang terlihat seperti di ruang rawat rumah sakit. Dan terdapat Kyungsoo juga Kai di hadapanku.

"Kau sudah sadar Baek? Oh my! Syukurlah..." Seru Kyungsoo mendekap telapak tanganku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ini di rumah sakit?"

"Kai-ya, tolong panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa Baekhyun kembali."

Tanpa penolakan, Kai segera keluar dari ruangan ini setelah perintah dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau? Ku pikir kau mati suri Baek! Aisshh...kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

"M-mwo?"

"Saat itu aku melihatmu tidur di kamarku. Lebih tepatnya tertidur di meja belajarku dan dengan laptopku yang menyala."

"Namun kau sulit dibangunkan. Dan saat ku periksa, nafasmu kecil dan jantungmu sangat lambat berdetak."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku panik saat itu. Hingga aku segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Kai kembali dengan seorang dokter.

"Kau sudah sadar tuan Byun Baekhyun?"

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok dokter di hadapanku.

"Kau mengalami koma cukup lama karena kondisi tubuhmu sangat menurun. Itu semua akibat kau terlalu lelah dan stress."

"..." Aku masih terdiam menatap dokter ini.

Oh Sehun?!

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau mengambil cuti kerja Baek! Kau sangat lelah dan stress bukan? Maafkan aku yang menyebalkan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Celotehan Kyungsoo ku abaikan karena aku terlalu fokus pada sosok dokter ini.

"Sekarang akan ku periksa kondisi dirimu kembali." Dokter ini memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuhku dengan stetoskopnya.

'Apakah semuanya hanya mimpi? Selama ini aku tidak benar-benar masuk ke dunia komik? Lalu kenapa sosok Sehun ada di dunia nyata?'

'Dan bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apakah dia ada di dunia nyata ini?'

"Gurae, kondisimu sudah membaik. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku permisi..."

Dokter itu kembali pergi dengan tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu pun khas dari Sehun.

"Kyung, kau membuat komik tentang diriku bukan?"

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah membacanya! Kau tidak ingin protes untuk ini bukan?"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu asik membaca komikmu hingga aku bermimpi dan merasa nyata."

"Oh Sehun! Di mimpiku sosok itu seperti dokter tadi."

"Itu karena aku mengenal dokter itu sebelumnya. Namun hanya nama saja ku ganti." Kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Untuk peran itu, aku hanya berkhayal saja. Karena Kai menyarankanku sosok namja yang berlawanan dengan ciri-cirimu."

'Sepertinya memang bagaimanapun komik hanyalah sebuah imajinasi semata. Sosok itu tidak akan bisa ku temukan di dunia nyata ini.'

"Terima kasih untuk menciptakan sosok Park Chanyeol dalam komikmu Kyung. Aku menyukainya."

"Ye?"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan ucapanku.

 **_End_**

 _sepertinya pada ga bisa nebak endingnya akan seperti ini wkwk_

 _akhirnya bisa selesaikan ini sampai ending :')_

 _gomawo untuk readers~_


End file.
